


Life's Ever Changing Turns

by maryperk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BtVS season 5, F/M, Fool for Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if? during Fool for Love. What if Buffy wasn't a raging ... you know what, even kinda flirty, and what if Riley showed up at the Bronze while Spike and Buffy were talking?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Buffy shoved Spike against the wall, and she held him in place with her body. Her mind flashed back to the night that the vampire tried to get his chip out, and how he had felt atop her body. Buffy gulped loudly, and she ever so slightly pressed her body closer to Spike's. _This isn't exactly how I planned to do this, but it sure feels good._

"Ow." Spike stopped a moment, and he sniffed the air. Slayer blood and arousal caused his nostrils to flare. "Wait. Not ow. You feeling all right, Slayer? This stuff usually hurts."

Buffy leaned in to whisper in Spike's ear. "Don't even start." Before she could stop herself, she flicked the vampire's ear lobe with her tongue.

Spike groaned, and managed to squeak out. "What are you doing, luv?" He had a feeling this could be the best evening of his unlife, and he didn't want to do anything to bollocks it up. "Not that I mind in the least."

"Slayers ... You killed two of them," Buffy whispered. She ran her hands down Spike's arms, and she fastened them around his wrists. Then she pinned them above his head, but the action made her flinch slightly when the wound in her abdomen gave her a twinge of pain.

"I did." Spike felt the Slayer's jerky movements when she moved against him, and the predator in him instantly noticed the weakness. _That explains the lack of the usual power in her moves,_ Spike thought to himself. His voice filled with concern as he asked, "I smell blood. Did some nasty get a hold of you, pet?"

"Yes, that's why I need you to show me how." Buffy let go of Spike's wrists, and she backed away from the vampire. She hated that he knew her weakness without her saying a word. He always seemed to know her better than anyone else, even when she loathed to admit it. She smiled at him as he stepped closer, and he nodded his assent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After patrolling with Buffy's friends, Riley decided he needed a stiff drink. He had no idea why she kept them around. They couldn't even do a simple patrol without messing up. It was no wonder that Buffy had been staked the night before. She lacked discipline. Riley knew all he had to do was get her away from her friends, and she would soon become a much more efficient warrior.

Riley had his drink in hand, and he glanced around the Bronze until his eyes fell on the familiar peroxide blond hair of the chipped Hostile 17. _There's another problem with Buffy,_ he thought, _Protecting one of the creatures that she's supposed to kill._ The ex-commando blinked his eyes in surprise when he realized who the vampire's companion was. _Slayer business, my foot._. He moved away from the bar, and he circled the room until he could hear their conversation without bringing notice to himself. When Spike reached out to grab Buffy by the neck, Riley started forward until Buffy brought her pool cue up to use as a weapon. Riley could hear Spike as he began to speak to the Slayer.

"Lesson the first ... A Slayer always has to reach for her weapon." He paused while he shifted into his game face. "I've already got mine."

Riley boiled in anger when he heard Buffy giggle in a way that she never giggled for him. He curled his lip just before he took a long drink from his glass. Riley was astonished at the cute little comment that fell from Buffy's mouth.

"Do those make you feel all manly, Spike?" Buffy reached up and tapped one of his fangs. She coyly smiled up into his demonic visage. She purposely pricked the tip of her finger on one of the sharp points.

Spike's eyes widened. The look on Buffy's face told him that she knew exactly what she did, and she did it on purpose. He answered her jest with a chuckle to try to cover up the inner growl that called out to him to suckle Buffy's finger for every last drop. He stepped away from her a step or two.

Spike's answering chuckle caused their unseen eavesdropper to growl in response. Riley watched while Spike shook off his game face, released Buffy's neck, and returned to the pool table where he lined up a shot. The ex-commando continued to listen while Spike apparently told Buffy about a battle he had fought many years before. Then, the conversation took a turn that Riley really didn't like.

"That used to be the best night of my life." Spike bit his lower lip while he studied Buffy with slumberous eyes. "Till tonight, being here with you like two human beings instead of enemies." He smirked when she rolled her eyes at him.

"Why did you win, Spike?" Buffy asked. Her belly fluttered with a different set of tinglies, but she tried to stay focused on her quest. "You were only twenty and not even a master yet. Surely she should have been able to take you?" She moved away from the pool table towards the table that she and the vampire had vacated earlier.

Riley's eyes narrowed while he watched Spike press his hand into the small of Buffy's back. He at least expected her to jerk away from the vampire. When she didn't Riley started to suspect that there was truly more going on here than she had led him to believe. _I knew she was too protective of him._ Riley circled around so that he was standing next to the staircase, but still out of sight from the unsuspecting duo.

"She was ready to die, Slayer," Spike said. He took a sip of the beer that the waitress put down in front of him. "She had a death wish because she had nothing but her duty to tie her to this life. You, you're different. 've known that from the first moment I saw you out on the dance floor." Spike pointed out at the people dancing.

Riley swung out from his hiding spot behind the stairs to confront the blond duo. His jealousy got the best of him, especially when Buffy laid her hand on Spike's arm while he was talking. "So this is your Slayer business?" he sneered at Buffy. 

Buffy's eyes opened in surprise. She hadn't been expecting to see Riley that evening. "Yeah," Buffy replied a confused tone. "I wanted to know how Slayers end up dying. It's not written about in the Watcher's Diaries." She casually took a sip of her soda. 

Riley stared pointedly at Spike, who kept his attention firmly fixed on Buffy. "How exactly does Hostile 17 know about dead Slayers? And what is it with you and vampires, Buffy? First Angel, then Dracula, and now Spike." He stepped closer to the table when someone jostled him from behind.

"Oh, I think you have the order wrong, commando boy. I was around long before Drac showed his ugly face," Spike announced. He smirked at the impotent rage that swept through the human male's posture.

"I don't know how you got a 'get out of jail' free card," Riley snarled. "It's not like you've proven yourself like those so called friends of Buffy's." He was so focused on the vampire that he failed to notice that Buffy narrowed her eyes at his little speech.

Spike hooted with laughter. He turned to Buffy, and he asked, "You haven't told him?" Then he turned back to the ex-commando. "The truth is, I _like_ this world."

"If you do the 'happy meals on legs' speech again, I'll break your nose," Buffy growled. 

"I like to stick to the classics, luv." Spike smirked at the Slayer.

"If you do the 'love's bitch' speech, I'll break your leg," Buffy growled again. "Once was more than enough. Dog racing, Manchester U, blah, blah. Life is blood, shagging and hating, blah, blah. We've heard it before." She crossed her arms, and she glared at the vampire. She wasn't really all that upset, she just didn't want to hear either of those particular speeches again. They only lead to badness. They reminded her of times in her life that she wished she could forget.

Spike took in Riley's jealous glances between himself and Buffy. _Of course nothing was ever said about me. Captain Cardboard never asked. I bet the git has vamp envy._ Out loud, he said, "We might know, but it's obvious your sweetie bear here doesn't."

"Well, he never really asked," Buffy announced indignantly. "Besides, you remember how crazy he got when he found out about Angel."

"Well, then let's tell him now," Spike grumbled. "It's only fair, since I know all about him."

"Yes, let's do," Riley muttered contemptuously. "What exactly is your history with Spike? You were engaged to him. Did you fuck him, too?"

Spike blinked at the ex-commando's crudeness. His eyes darted to the Slayer's face where he noticed an angry flush over take her cheeks. "Oh, you're a dead man now, soldier boy," Spike crowed.

"I mean, you fucked Angel, and you tried to fuck Drac," Riley sneered. "What's one more bloodsucker?" He failed to notice just how fuming mad his soon to be ex-girlfriend was becoming. If he had he would have considered running for his life.

"Slayer, mind you don't maim the boy too badly," Spike snarked. He was relieved it was going to be someone else on the end of Buffy's fist for a change.

"She won't hurt me," Riley announced confidently. "I'm her boyfriend." He stared at Spike when the vampire began to laugh loudly. 

"Oh, soldier boy. You really think you know the Slayer well, don't you?" Spike chortled. "She stabbed old Angelus through the guts and sent him to hell, and he was the love of her bloody life. I'd say you letting your big mouth overload your large sized arse warrants at least a beheading." He glanced at Buffy to gauge her reaction to his announcement. The vampire was pleased to see that she didn't appear in the least upset with him, just the overgrown hall monitor.

"You never mentioned guts and hell along with Angel's name," Riley grumbled.

"Oh yeah, guts, hell, blood, broodiness," Spike snarked. "The whole poofter package."

"Spike, you really want that broken leg, don't you?" Buffy turned her attention back to the blond vampire. "Because that speech worked so well last time."

"Pfft! Do you see Peaches in the immediate vicinity, Slayer?" Spike snarked. "I'd say it went over just fine, for me at least." Spike noticed that Buffy was out of soda, and he signaled the waitress to bring her another drink.

"Were you always this big of a pain in the ass?" Riley scoffed. He failed to notice the Scoobies enter the Bronze, and come to stand behind him.

"What can I say, git? I've always been bad," Spike mocked, "But at least I was a gentleman unlike some people I could mention." He arched an eyebrow at the Slayer to indicate that her friends were eavesdropping.

"A gentleman? You?" Riley taunted. "You're about as far from being a gentleman as a monster can get."

"My mom thinks he's a gentleman," Buffy interjected. She tilted her head to the side, and she studied Riley. Had he always been this jealous and prejudiced? Was this how she acted as well? She shivered and hoped that she never looked this stupid. 

"That's right. Joyce thinks I'm a gentleman." Spike smirked at Buffy. "She says she wishes more young men were like me these days. By the way, Captain Cardboard, when was the last time you stopped in to say 'hi' to the Slayer's mom?"

"I'm sure it's only because she doesn't know the real you," Riley jeered.

Spike and Buffy began to laugh at the looks on the Scoobies faces behind Riley. They could see Willow and Xander whispering into their girlfriends' ears. Between guffaws, Spike spit out, "First time I met Joyce she whacked me over the head with an axe. Oh, she knows the real me."

"At least she didn't get the death threat," Buffy giggled. She smiled at the startled waitress who was putting a Diet Coke down in front of the Slayer.

It dawned on Riley that he had never asked how Buffy had met Hostile 17. He'd always assumed that the vampire had heard about the Slayer being in Sunnydale and had hoped the girl would take pity on a neutered vamp. Maybe there was more to this story than he had ever imagined. "Where did you two meet?" Riley said accusingly.

"In the alley back there." Buffy turned to point towards the back door of the Bronze. "It was my junior year right before Parent/Teacher night." She turned back to the vampire. "You know, I've never thanked you for getting me out of being grounded."

"Glad I could of be of service, luv."

"Anyway, some man yelled that that there was a guy trying to bite someone in the alley."

"That man was me." Spike smirked.

Buffy glared at Spike playfully. "There was a big ugly vamp outside."

"Stupid git said he was at the Crucifixion."

"He yelled Slayer, and I said Slayee."

"Witty repertoire there, luv," Spike said mockingly.

"Then Xander went back in for a stake."

"Whelp!" Spike winked at the red faced male in question.

"Would you quite interrupting me?" 

"Nope."

Buffy ignored the vampire, and she continued the storytelling. "We fought for a bit, and then the vamp yelled 'Help me, Spike."

"Stupid sod."

"Xander came back out with the stake which he tossed to me, and I dusted the vampire." Buffy raised her eyebrow at Spike when he started clapping.

"Nice work, luv."

"I said, 'Who are you?"

"You'll find out Saturday."

"What happens Saturday?

"I kill you. Of course that didn't work out quite as planned, did it?"

"You're flirting with him!" Riley screamed. "You're flirting with an evil bloodsucking fiend!" Spit flew out of his mouth, and Spike made an exaggerated deal out of wiping his eye.

Buffy's eyes drifted to her snickering friends, and she quickly changed the subject from her and Spike to Riley. "I thought you said you'd be patrolling tonight with the gang?"

"Oh, I patrolled with your 'gang'," Riley said sarcastically. He used air quotes when he said the word gang. "They can't fight their way out of a wet paper sack. Not to mention they're noisy, and Xander screams like a girl when confronted by a vampire. You would be a much better fighter if you got rid of your extra baggage." The ex-commando looked pointedly at the blond vampire seated across from the Slayer.

"My friends are not extra baggage!" Buffy exclaimed. She jumped to her feet and stood with her hands on her hips. "We're talking about two powerful witches, a thousand year old ex-demon, and Xander, who has been with me since the very first day in Sunnydale. He's taken out more vampires and demons than you have!" She smiled at her friends over Riley's shoulder.

Riley gave the Scoobies a startled, fleeting glance before he contemptuously asked, "What about _him_?" He looked the vampire up and down as if Spike was somehow beneath him.

Buffy advanced on Riley. "He is not your concern." She poked him the chest to emphasize every word she said. "He has more power and knowledge in his pinky finger than you have in your whole body. If you hadn't shoved that chip into his brain, I've half a mind to let him show you just exactly why I want him on my side."

"If he somehow loses the chip, he'll sneak into your mom's house and kill her and Dawn," Riley declared. He knew about the vampire's invitation into Joyce's house, and that still astounded him.

"Spike was in mom's house twice before the chip, and he neglected to hurt either of them both times," Buffy smirked. 

"You know, Buffy. You're not the girl I thought you were." Riley stood up straight in an attempt to intimidate the much smaller female. "You say you love me, yet you neglect me for your friends, your mother and ...hell, even Spike gets more of your attention than I do."

"You're almost right, Riley. I'm not the girl you _want_ me to be." Buffy gestured to her friends to join her. "I'm who I always was. Buffy. Slayer. Maker of my own rules. I don't follow orders, just ask Giles. Mostly though, I don't respond well to negative comments or actions about my mother or sister, my friends ... or who I choose to spend my free time with."

Spike chuckled. He waggled his eyebrows at the Scoobies before he turned his attention to Riley. "Don't make her mad, mate. You won't like her when she's mad, and never under estimate the power of a brassed off Slayer."

"Yeah, when Deadboy Jr here did," Xander snarked, "He spent four months in a wheelchair."

"Hey now! That involved a church organ and a fire," Spike volleyed in return. "Wasn't just the Slayer."

"The worm man," Xander reminisced. "Good times for all." He plopped down in the chair that Buffy had vacated. "Really not one of your better plans, Captain Peroxide."

"I had to do something to keep Buffy occupied," Spike sipped his beer. "Didn't want her interfering with my plans for the poofter. 'Sides I knew she'd make short work of the assassins. Slayer's too crafty for the likes of the Order of Taraka."

"Spike does have a point. Neither of them seemed to get the upper hand for long, It was like Superman and Lex Luther, arch rivals to the end," Willow interjected. She squeezed Tara's hand while she smiled gently at the other girl.

"Go Will, with the DC comic reference," Xander chuckled. "I taught you well, grasshopper."

"But hey," Willow continued brightly. "You guys teamed up against Angelus and Dru. You guys became apocalypse buddies, and we know we can always count on Spike's help against world endangerment. You know, for Christmas and puppy dogs and..."

"I already told Spike I'd break his nose if he did the 'happy meals on legs' speech," Buffy announced. She kept her eye on Riley. "Don't go riling up the resident vamp." She inched towards Spike until she was standing behind his chair.

With her usual lack of tact, Anya asked, "Buffy, why were you here with Spike?" She appeared to be oblivious to the dirty look that Riley sent her direction.

"Giles and I were researching Slayer's deaths," Buffy muttered. She glanced hesitantly at her friends. They knew she had been hurt during patrol, but not how badly.

"Well, Spike is the perfect one to ask then, isn't he?" Anya's eyes fell on the tray of a passing waitress. "Oh, I want one of those pink drinks with the umbrella. Be right back." She whirled around to follow the waitress.

Xander watched her traipse off, his gaze filled with mirth. _That's my An_. He turned his attention back to the others. Xander suddenly realized that if it hadn't been for Spike, Anya would never have come into his life.

Riley stared at Buffy's friends who were pulling chairs up to the table, apparently unconcerned that they were sharing the table with vampire. His anger rose steadily as he heard Xander actually thank the creature for inadvertently bringing his girlfriend into his life. Jealousy flared when Spike easily chatted with Buffy's friends, something he had never been comfortable with. Then Buffy asked about New York, and the vampire began his tale.

"The first one was all business," Spike stated, "The Jamaican bint that Dru killed reminded me a lot of her. She knew her techniques, but lacked fire. The one in New York was a lot like you, luv." Spike spoke directly to Buffy. "Very cunning, very resourceful."

"She'd been a Slayer almost four years by then," Buffy sighed. "Giles told us all this when you first came to town. Was that why she ... lost?" 

"Part of it, 'm sure," Spike said. "But she had a kid with her when I saw her in the park. Somehow I got the impression she was a single parent. As your mum can tell you, that's no piece of cake." He looked around the table at the Scoobies; Willow and Tara quietly holding hands while they listened to him, and Xander and Anya fighting over the umbrella from her drink. "Probably wasn't enough ties to hold her to this world. Your mum, Niblet, the Scoobies," He pointed at the friends surrounding Buffy, "They're what keep you goin', pet."

"I think you're full of shit, Spike," Riley gasped. "Buffy, leave here with me now, and we'll forget all this nonsense. These people are what distracted you from your slaying last night." He attempted to reach out and grab Buffy's arm, but she quickly sidestepped out of his reach.

Buffy turned her furious attention towards Riley. "No, I don't think so. I think it was you that distracted me from my slaying. I don't think this is working out, Riley. Maybe we shouldn't see each other any more." She stood with her fists on her hips.

"Oh, so you can hang out with vampires, talking about the good old days? Or is it something more?" Riley asked jealously. He tried to grab Buffy's arm, again, but backed off in the face of Scoobie solidarity. "I should have dumped you as soon as I found out about Angel. You're nothing but a demon whore."

Riley found himself dazed on the floor with an aching cheek. He wondered what the hell had hit him. When he looked up, Buffy was clutching her side while leaning heavily on Spike. There was no welcome on any of the Scoobies' faces at him.

"Get out of my town, Riley," Buffy spat out from between gritted teeth. "If any of us ever see you again..."

Riley scrambled to his feet and left the Bronze without a backward glance. He didn't need this kind of shit. Besides, Graham had mentioned that the unit could use a good man in Belize. Maybe he'd give the military a call and ask for his old job back. That was always a good thing. In his anger the young man failed to notice the dark haired woman shadowing his every move.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy sat on the back porch with her mind reeling. She had just found out that her mother had to go in for some 'tests'. Buffy had tried to be brave while facing her mother, but now that she was alone there was nothing to stop her uncontrollable sobbing. _I wish Spike would hurry back from his crypt,_ she thought while she put her face down into her hands on her lap.

Spike strode out of the bushes towards the Slayer. He had told Harmony to be gone by morning, or he'd finally stake her good and proper, once and for all. His step faltered when Buffy looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "Did that pillock come back to harass you, luv?"

Buffy shook her head meekly, and she mewled weakly, "Oh Spike." When the vampire rushed across the yard to sit down on the step beside her, the Slayer crawled into his lap, and she sobbed into his chest. "My mom..."

Spike held his Slayer close while he gave her what little comfort he could while he listened to her sob. He held her close while she allowed him to be her strength for just a short while.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Xander struggled to his feet. He had been sleeping on the couch while waiting for Anya to get home from the Magic box when a pounding on the door of apartment door had startled him. Xander flung the door open, ready to blast whoever had disturbed his nap.

"Rise and shine, floppy boy." Spike leaned against the wall across from Xander's apartment. "Buffy's at the hospital with her mum. So, you've been elected to patrol with yours truly."

"Joyce's in the hospital?" Xander gasped. "Is she okay?" He gaped at the vampire. Had it been just last night that the Scoobs had welcomed Spike into their group?

Spike shrugged. "She's havin' tests. Slayer told me after we left the Bronze last night."

"We're patrolling because...?"

"Don't want Buffy to worry about it. She has enough to think about with her mum." Spike gave the human a smirk. 

Xander sighed. While he had been friendly with Spike the night before, he wasn't sure he wanted to patrol with the snarky vampire.

"Come on, Harris. It's not like we can rely on Captain Cardboard to do it for her." Spike's face reflected the disgust he felt about the Slayer's newest ex. "Wanker showed up at Joyce's today."

"Everyone okay?" Xander was concerned. The ex-soldier had been more than a little upset the night before.

Spike shrugged. "I was the only one there. Buffy and Joyce went to the hospital early. Needless to say, Cornpone wasn't too happy to see I had an invite."

"Uh oh." Xander grabbed his coat, closed the apartment door, and locked it. He didn't even notice that Spike and he had left the building.

"Yeah." Spike pulled a stake from his pocket to twirl through his fingers. "Imagine how brassed off he was when he found out I had the invite long before _he_ was in the picture."

"Like to brag, don't you?" Xander rolled his eyes.

"Can't do much else with this thing in my noggin." Spike tapped his forehead.

"Poor Spikey," Xander teased. "Can we swing by to let Anya know I'm out?"

"Sure." Spike lifted one shoulder. "Need some burba weed anyway."

"Burba weed?"

"Easier to find in Sunnydale than Wheatabix is."

Xander grimaced. He remembered Spike's penchant for adding other food items to his blood. For texture, Spike always said. After a salad diet that Anya had sprung on him the summer before, the young human had to wonder if the vampire was trying to cover the taste of the pig's blood instead.

"So, what cemetery did Finn fire bomb last night?" Spike glanced over at the quiet Xander. Maybe a change of topics would be best. Humans were so squeamish!

"It was on the south side of Restfield where those other crypts are."

"Bugger. Maybe I should have staked Harm rather than telling her to shove off." Spike peered off into the shadows, his eyes darkening with his thoughts. 

"They weren't natives," Xander assured the irate vampire. "Since when do you care about minions, anyway?"

"Since the Slayer isn't running away saying 'ewww'." Spike wrinkled his nose in an approximation of Buffy.

Xander shook his head with a chuckle. "You are one weird vampire. Shouldn't you be the one running away saying 'ewww'?"

"What can I say, baby." Spike wiggled his eyebrows at Xander. "I've always been a rebel."

Xander suddenly stopped. He pointed towards a familiar figure up ahead. "What's Riley doing patrolling alone?"

"What's he doing being followed by a vamp?" Spike pointed out the dark-haired female trailing the ex-soldier. "That's one of those vamp whores that hang out at Willy's," he said when he recognized the vampiress.

"Vamp whore?" Xander whispered. "Who in the hell would pay to boink a vampire?"

"Someone addicted to being bit."

"What?" This time it was Xander that wrinkled his nose for real. "Why would anyone do that?"

"You remember last month when you showed up for a Scooby meetin' covered in love bites, don't you?" Spike teased. "Demon girl took a good chunk out of you."

Xander glanced at the smirking vampire. "It's not the same!"

_"Yes, it is._ " Spike turned his attention back to Buffy's ex. "He'll be right brassed if we rescue him, won't he?"

"Probably," Xander agreed.

"Good, let's do it." Spike slipped quietly down the street.

"Gee, thanks, Deadboy Jr." Xander followed Spike. "Make me have to explain to Buffy how you got staked."

The two Scoobies trailed Riley until the ex-soldier entered Willy's Alibi Room. They gave each other knowing looks when the vampiress shadowing Finn followed him inside.

"I suppose you're right." Xander sighed. "We can't let him get vamped. Let me tell you there's nothing worse than staking someone you know, and if you care about them it's even worse."

Spike nodded in agreement. Not that he planned on telling Harris... or anyone else, his own experience with the staking of loved ones. The incident with his mother was why he had yet to make another childe of his very own.

Spike and Xander entered the demon bar together. They glanced around the room for Riley who they discovered was taking whiskey shots at the bar.

The vampiress sidled up to the vulnerable human with the thought that she'd found an easy meal. Not to mention, it was rumored that this one was special to the Slayer. She was about to open her mouth to speak when she felt a stake enter her body. Then she knew nothing.

"Really, mate. I thought you knew better," Spike said. "You didn't even notice that bint trailing you."

"Hostile 17, I didn't ask for your help." Riley slammed back another shot.

"No, you didn't." Xander stepped up next to Spike. "You got it anyway."

"What are you doing with _him_?" Riley asked drunkenly. He forgot that he had insulted Xander the night before at the Bronze.

"Patrolling." Xander looked at Riley with disgust. He'd had spent enough time around drunks to last a lifetime. "Helping out a friend."

"Buffy's not your friend." Riley swayed on his feet. "She just keeps you around because she can't cut the flotsam loose."

Xander gave Spike a smirk. "That won't work, Riley. A better manipulator than you has already tried that ploy on me."

"He was too busy hidin' out at the old high school, letting Buffy do all the fightin' to remember that," Spike pointed out.

"Everything is your fault." Riley sneered at Spike. Before Xander, or anyone else, could react, the ex-soldier pulled out a stake. He plunged it into the vampire's heart with enough force to bury it deeply.

Xander watched in horror as he kept expecting Spike to dust. However the bleached blond vampire just gritted his teeth in pain.

"Big man, aren't you?" Spike growled. "Carryin' a plastic stake."

"That's just sick." Xander pushed Riley away from Spike. Then, he looked the vampire in the eye. "I'm going to pull it out. Don't go all postal on me."

Spike nodded. _Bloody hell, it hurts. Wish I had the Gem about now._

"Did I ever tell you about the preying mantis woman?" Xander asked to distract Spike.

"Dawn mentioned it in passing during Willow's spell," Spike grimaced as the plastic stake slipped out of his flesh. He had a high pain tolerance, but this was something else entirely.

"Yeah, not one of my better dates." Xander turned to Riley. "You need to go home, get sober, and hope Buffy doesn't come after you. Do I need to remind you about what happened to the last guy who went after one of Buffy's boyfriends?" Emotions were so high, no one noticed Xander's Freudian slip.

"You're acting strange, Xander." Riley peered at the other man. "You hate Hostile 17."

Xander shrugged one shoulder. "Yeah, I really do, but Buffy's right about one thing."

"What's that?" Riley and Spike both said at the same time.

"I wish he didn't have that chip so he could wipe the floor with your ass."

"Wish granted." The vengeance demon grinned maniacally. Not only was she able to discharge a debt she felt she owed William the Bloody Awful Poet, but she hoped to see the carnage of an unleashed master vampire on the ex-soldier.

Spike and Xander looked at each other in shock. "Oh, shit," they said together. "That's not good."

"What's that?" Riley managed to look more confused than usual when confronted with Scooby knowledge of the supernatural.

Spike reached out, and he punched Riley in the face. He grimaced when the hole in his chest gave him pain, but he was delighted that the former headache was absent. Spike stepped over the fallen Finn. He spoke directly to the barkeep, "Some of your best, Willy. Put it on Cornbread here's tab."

"You not gonna..." Xander trailed off, not sure he wanted to bring Spike attention to him. He'd said enough nasty things to Spike in the past that he was sure that Spike would come after him once he was through with Riley.

"Buffy's given me a crumb of affection, Harris." Spike took a gulp of the whiskey and blood that Willy had placed in front of him. "I'm impulsive, not stupid. This pillock's not worth brassin' the Slayer off over."

"We need to strike the W word from our vocabulary. Thankfully it didn't get me killed this time," Xander muttered. He knew if Spike wasn't going to kill Riley that he himself was reasonably safe.

"Good idea," Spike grunted. He looked around the bar for a familiar face. "Hey Clem," he called out. "I'll owe you some kittens if you make sure the lump here gets home."

"Sure thing, Spike." Clem gave the vampire a sharp-toothed grin. "You coming to the poker game Thursday?"

"Bringin' the Cheeze Doodles, aren't I?" Spike clutched his blood soaked chest. "Come on, Harris. We need to see if the Slayer wants to finish the job. If not, I need to get this patched up too."

The vengeance demon pouted away at the end of the bar for a few moments before she shrugged her shoulders. D’Hoffryn would still be happy that her wish granting allowed a demon to be free of his former leash. If Spike didn’t choose to use that freedom, it wasn’t her fault.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike and Xander strolled into the hospital waiting room to find the other Scoobies, including Anya, waiting for the news about Joyce. Spike kept his duster tightly clenched around his body. He didn't want to scare Dawn with the hole and blood on his shirt. Once he was certain Joyce was all right, he would sneak into a supply closet to get what he needed for himself.

"We had to save Riley from a vamp ho." Xander flung himself into the chair next to his girlfriend. "He wasn't too happy about it."

Buffy looked back and forth between her friend and her... she wasn't sure what Spike was, but he was hers. The silent communication between the two males was almost comical. Finally Spike waved for Buffy to follow him down the hall.

"What did Riley do?" Buffy put her hands on her hips.

"Let's just say your ex has a love of plastic." Spike opened his coat to expose his wound.

"Oh, Spike!" Buffy's hands covered her mouth.

"The git had a plastic stake." Spike tried not to grimace when Buffy touched the edge of the wound.

Buffy's eyes flashed at Spike's words. Spike was hers. She was the only one allowed to stake him.

"And... well..." Spike shifted nervously. "Harris said the W word."

"The W word?" Buffy looked up into Spike's worried eyes.

"Demon Girl's W word." Spike reached out to tug a lock of Buffy's hair. Then, he waited for her to jump away, and pull out her stake.

"Is Riley still alive?"

"Punched him. Didn't kill him."

"Good." Buffy pulled Spike's face down to hers. "I want to punch him, too." She covered the vampire's lips with her own.

Spike stood surprised for a moment before he put his arms around Buffy, and he pulled her close. He let her guide the kiss until Xander came to tell them the doctor was back with some news. He was even more surprised when Buffy's friend didn't get all freaked out over the kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Buffy looked at the doctor in horror. If it hadn't been for Spike's strong presence beside her, she was sure she would have fainted. There was no way her mom could have a brain tumor. _Not her mom!_

"Breathe, luv," Spike whispered into Buffy's ear. He had one arm around the Slayer and the other around Dawn. Spike ignored Giles, who was giving them all strange looks.

"Stop it, Giles," Buffy muttered. She glared at her Watcher.

"Now, Miss Summers," Dr. Isaacs spoke up to get Buffy's attention again. "Things will happen fairly quickly from here on out. The longer we wait the worse it will be."

"Things? What things?" Buffy asked in a blank voice.

"Her symptoms," Dr Isaacs replied. "Decreased appetite, loss of vision, lack of muscle control, and mood swings, but it's operable."

"Oh, thank God." Buffy let out a sigh.

"Does your mother's insurance cover M.R.I.'s and pathology reports?" Dr. Isaacs looked at the petite blond woman.

"I don't really know." Buffy nibbled on her bottom lip. "Last time any of us were in the hospital was when I had the flu three years ago."

"Don't worry about it," Tara said. "I'll call the gallery for you in the morning. We'll figure it out."

"Uh, thanks, Tara," Buffy said in a soft voice.

"Can we have some time to get used to all this, Doc?" Spike asked. "Joyce is a wonderful lady, and it's hit us all hard."

Dr. Isaacs looked at the group of primarily young people, and he realized that most of them wore dazed expression. "Oh, yes, of course. I'll come back in a bit." He hurried away.

"Hey, Deadboy Jr., can I talk to you for a sec?" Xander asked.

Spike looked over at the young man, and he noticed the very serious look on Xander's face. "Sure thing, whelp." He looked down into Buffy's eyes. "You gonna be alright?"

"Sure," Buffy smiled slightly. "You go talk to Xander."

"What's up, Harris?" Spike asked once they were away from the others.

"Forgot to mention a little incident we had at the Magic Box earlier," Xander muttered. "That Glory woman bought a couple of objects that could be bad news."

"Bad news how?" Spike growled. His eyes flashed yellow.

"Well, big snake kinda bad. I mean not as big as the Mayor snake, but you know big... even for Sunnydale," Xander babbled. He was a little worried a chipless Spike might smack him. "It's all Giles' fault. He's the one that sold it to her."

"Relax, Harris," Spike drawled with a smirk. "I'm not a bloody fledge. I _can_ control my anger when I have to."

"Yeah, well, the G-man has never had the full out William the Bloody smack down before." Xander shrugged.

"You're still livin', Harris. So, neither have you."

"Only because you were too busy giving Captain Forehead a smack down the first time and crying in your drink the second." Xander laughed at the vampire's disgruntled bark.

"Let's get back to the others." Spike turned to walk back to the waiting room. "Thanks for the heads up about the snake."

"Figured you'd appreciate it." Xander followed the vampire. He knew he still hated vampires in general, and Angel specifically, but he decided he could make an exception. _Just one exception._ Xander giggled as he thought about how broody Angel would be when he found out that soulless Spike was more accepted by the Scoobies than soulful Angel had been.

"How about you, me, and the Nibblet step outside for a breath of fresh air?" Spike suggested to Buffy.

"Sure." Buffy smiled bravely at Spike. "I bet you could use a cigarette, too." She let the vampire help her to her feet.

Dawn rose to follow her sister and Spike. She was still feeling shocked over the doctor's prognosis of her mother. She was more than a little surprised when Spike had shown up to comfort Buffy instead of Rile. Even more surprised that none of the Scoobies besides Giles had even flinched. Then, there had been the private Spike/Buffy conference that her sister had come back from with swollen lips and a glittery gleam in her eyes.

Spike and Buffy peered out into the darkness to check for any supernatural beings. They stepped out into the night air. The sisters went to sit on a nearby bench while the vampire stood guard.

"Mom's gonna be okay, isn't she?" Dawn asked in an anxious tone.

Buffy glanced at Spike before she reassured her sister. "Of course, she will, Dawn." She put her arm around the younger girl. "You heard the doctor. They can operate."

Spike tensed up when he felt something flicker at the edge of his senses. He threw his cigarette down, and he muttered, "We got company, Slayer."

Buffy and Dawn rose to their feet, and they inched towards the hospital door. Dawn rushed inside to wait for Spike and Buffy. She knew if the fight went south that she would need to get to the Scoobies in a hurry.

The Slayer and the vampire stood at the ready. Buffy grimaced when the giant cobra slithered out of the shadows. "Why does it always have to be snakes?" she muttered.

The snake ignored Spike and Buffy as it tried to reach Dawn. The sliding glass door opened, and the creature let out an unearthly screech. When it turned to return to its mistress, Spike and Buffy attacked it. Spike still had several stakes left over from patrol. He called out Buffy's name, and he threw her one of the wooden weapons when she held her hand out. They fought in tandem, complimenting each other. At one point, the snake creature almost escaped, but a quick maneuver by the Master vampire stopped that.

At last, the snake was dead. Buffy stood breathing heavily. She gave her sister a quick glance to make sure Dawn was unhurt.

"Now, that was fun." Spike grinned at Buffy.

Buffy rolled her eyes at the vampire. "Well, since you found your 'spot of violence' so much fun, you can dispose of the body."

"Your wish is my command." Spike gave a slight bow and a flourish.

"Idiot," Buffy grumbled good-naturedly.

Neither the vampire nor the Slayer were aware that they had an audience of two different dark-haired men. One seethed in anger to see Buffy even give Spike the time of day, while the other worried about the presence of the Slayer at the hospital. The influx of mental patients was starting to get noticed.

Ben had watched dispassionately as the blonds destroyed Glory's Key detector. The snake had acted strangely, but not enough for Ben to determine the identity of the Key.

Riley snorted in anger. He thought about all the opportunities Buffy had to stake Hostile 17 and hadn't, claiming that the creature couldn't hurt anyone. Now Spike could, and she still wasn't staking him. The ex-soldier stomped off in the direction of the vamp whore house that the Initiative had found during their stay in Sunnydale. When Riley went there, he really meant to prove that he was just as go a slaying partner to Buffy as Spike, but when he saw the looks of pleasure on the patron's faces, he decided to give it a try himself. He settled in with a skinny dark-haired vampiress, and he moaned in dark pleasure when her fangs sank into his arm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Spike was done disposing of the snake creature, he sauntered back inside the hospital. He found the Slayer being confronted by her Watcher. He watched with growing concern, ready to step in if he was needed.

"Buffy, what do you think you're doing?" Giles gave Buffy a cold look. "Spike is not reliable. He will turn on you as soon as the chip is gone, just like Angel did."

Buffy looked at Spike over Giles' shoulder. Then, she focused all her attention on the Watcher. "The only thing Spike and Angel have in common is that they're vampires. I should know! I'm the one who has fought them both."

"My point exactly." Giles pointed his finger at Buffy. "They're both vampires! I allowed you to cavort with Angel because he had a soul. Spike has no such distinction."

"You're right. He doesn't." Buffy agreed. "To be honest, I'm glad he doesn't. When I ask him to protect my mom and my sister, he won't have anything holding him back from doing what is needed to do that task for me."

"Just the chip," Giles sneered.

"Yes, just the chip." Buffy returned the sneer. "Whatever Glory is, I can't fight her alone. At this moment, Spike's our strongest ally."

"He'll turn on you just like Angel. Which one of your friends has to turn up dead before you get the point?" Giles glared at the young woman.

"Spike's never gone after my friends. Not really. Not with the intent to kill them." Buffy put her hands on her hips.

"No, he just kidnaps them and attacks them in dorm rooms," Giles muttered.

"He wanted Willow to do a spell the first time, and he was drunk." Buffy rolled her eyes. "He was looking for me the second time. Willow was just there. Besides, she really should know better than to say 'come in' here in Sunnydale."

"Be that as it may, I cannot and will not condone your behavior. As your Watcher, I order you to cease all liaisons with Spike."

"I'm sorry, Giles, but I won't." Buffy smiled at Spike. "Your opinion _is_ important to me, but my love life is my own business."

"Love life?" Giles sputtered. "It's already advanced to a love life? What about Riley?"

"Riley insulted me and my friends, Giles. He basically called me a vamp whore because of Angel and Dracula." Buffy's eyes filled with tears. It was bad enough having her mother sick and Riley acting like a moron, but being attacked by her Watcher was too much. She smiled shakily when Spike moved to her side.

"Quit being a git, Watcher," Spike growled at Giles. "The Slayer's got enough problems without you adding to them."

"Shut up, Spike." Giles snarled. He advanced on the vampire in a threatening manner that both Buffy and Spike knew came from the fact that Watcher thought that Spike still had the chip hampering him. "You are not welcome here."

"That's where you're wrong, Giles." Xander stepped into the waiting room followed by Anya, Willow, and Tara. "Spike's a Scooby just like the rest of us."

"I.. I... what?" Giles stammered in confusion. "Since when?"

"For a long time. We've just been too blind to notice," Xander explained. "We realized it the other night when Riley was busy insulting all of us."

"Spike insults you all the time," Giles pointed out.

"It's not like Xander doesn't do his fair share of bickering," Willow said. "We've accepted Spike. So, should you."

Anya and Tara nodded in agreement. The four Scoobies moved over to Spike and Buffy to show a unified front to the Watcher.

Giles stared at the Scoobies for a few minutes before he sighed. "Fine, but don't come crying to me when Spike turns on you." He flung himself into one of the chairs where he pointedly ignored the younger people and the vampire.

"Thanks for sticking around, guys." Buffy smiled wearily at her friends. "Just so you know, Spike and I just killed a big snake." 

"Yeah, Dawn mentioned it on her way by," Anya said. "I'm glad that Glory person didn't find out anything important."

"Okay, Spike and I need to go talk to mom for a few minutes." Buffy grabbed Spike's hand. "You guys can head home for now. We'll catch you later." She gave the Scoobies a little wave before she pulled the vampire towards her mother's room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

HOURS LATER, AFTER JOYCE WAKES UP

"So, let me get this straight." Joyce looked at Spike and Buffy. "You broke up with Riley, and now you're dating Spike?"

Buffy glanced at Spike, and then back at her mom. "Um, yeah. Spike's a lot more understanding. At least when he insults my friends, I can smack _him_ and not break him."

"Understanding of what, dear?" Joyce asked.

"Well, if we have to stop in the middle of a date to kill a demon, you know, he won't get all grumpy," Buffy explained.

"Sounds like the high point, if you ask me," Spike replied. "Like last night when we killed that big snake demon that showed up. That was fun."

"See?" Buffy beamed at her mom.

"I come bearing gifts." Willow stuck her head in the door before she entered the room. "Care package! Special delivery for the Summers' girls and the vamp who loves them." She put the bag down on the bed.

Dawn got to her feet, and she joined Willow beside her mother's bed.

"Now, let's see what I have in this sack of mine." Willow grinned happily. "Oh, I feel like Santa Claus... except thinner, younger, female, and, well, Jewish." She shrugged and reached into her bag. "This is an extra special gift for Joyce, that I know she'll need."

"What on earth is that?" Buffy asked when Willow pulled out the gift.

"A beer hat. You know when I was in the store it seemed like a good idea." Willow grimaced.

"It's perfect. Thank you. You're very sweet," Joyce said with a smile. Then, she grimaced, and she clutched her forehead.

"Mom?" Buffy looked concerned. "Headache?"

"Just a little one." Joyce smiled slightly. "A biggish little one." She realized everyone was looking at her with concern. "I'm fine. Really. Go on, what else is in that sack of yours?" she asked Willow. She hated adding to the worries that she knew Buffy already carried. As a mother, she always wished that she could lessen her daughter's burdens not increase them.

"Oh, all right." Willow reached into her bag, and she pulled out a book. "Here, Dawn. Something to keep you busy."

"Oh, spells. Thank you, Willow." Dawn rushed over to her chair, and she immediately opened the book.

Willow saw the disturbed looks on Spike and Buffy's face. "It's not actually a spell book. It's just history and anecdotes, stuff like that."

The Slayer and the Vampire both nodded with relief. 

"For you, Buffy, I have this." Willow pulled out a world history book.

"Homework?" Buffy pouted.

"Look at that lip," Spike whispered in the petite blond woman's ear. Memories of their spell induced engagement washed over them. 

"Well, I got you this, too." The redhead pulled a yo-yo out of her bag, and she handed it to the Slayer.

"Oh, a yo-yo." Buffy handed Spike her book.

"You know, you're the first vamp I've ever shopped for, Spike." Willow peered into her bag.

"I feel privileged then, Red." Spike placed Buffy's book on the bedside table.

Willow took a bottle of black fingernail polish from her bag. She gave it to the vampire before she plunged her hand back into the sack. "I saw these and couldn't resist." She handed Spike a box of novelty condoms called 'Vampire Condoms. For the demon inside all of us'.

Spike burst out laughing at the gift. "Vampire's don't need protection, Red. Not only are the swimmers dead, we don't carry any diseases."

Joyce scowled. "I'd just rip them in half and stick them in bed with me."

Spike looked a little startled at Joyce's words. Dawn, Willow, and Buffy looked confused.

"Mom?" Buffy asked in a tentative voice.

Joyce looked around the room in confusion. "I think I need some rest now, if you don't mind."

"No problem, Mom," Buffy answered Joyce. "Get your things, Dawn." She started to gather her coat and purse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, the test was on World War I," Willow told Buffy as they walked down the hallway behind Spike and Dawn. "It shouldn't be a hassle to make it up. I told the professor your mom was in the hospital."

"I'll help you study after Xander and I patrol," Spike offered.

"Thanks." Buffy smiled at the vampire. A man walking the opposite direction bumped into her. "Oh, excuse me," Buffy said.

"Careful, the facts say a picnic is in order." The man looked at Dawn, and he pointed at her. "What's that thing?"

Spike stepped in front of Dawn as he went into protective mode.

"There's no data. There's no picture on this one there." The man continued to point at Dawn, oblivious to Spike's growling presence. "What is the data? There's no one in there."

One of the orderlies and an older woman dressed in street clothes came over to take the man's arms. They apologized before they led the man away.

"Is he like mom?" Dawn asked.

"I don't think so, but he looks familiar." Buffy went to Dawn's side. "Now if I could just remember who he is."

"It'll come to you, pet." Spike assured the Slayer. "Let's get you two back home and comfortable before I go patrol."

"But..." Buffy fell silent when Spike touched his finger to her mouth.

"Let me do this for you, Buffy." Spike pulled the Summers girls towards the exit. "Red, bring the car around." He tossed Joyce's keys to the witch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike knocked on Xander's door. Then, he leaned against the opposite wall to wait for the young man.

"Spike, come in." Xander's voice sounded from inside the apartment.

Spike blinked in surprise, but he pushed the door open. Inside, the vampire found Xander collecting a few stakes to hide in his pockets.

"Willow called." Xander looked up from what he was doing. "Tara and she were out star gazing, and they saw something suspicious in the sky."

Anya came out of the bedroom. She was dressed for patrol too. "Buffy called also. She and Dawn went back to the hospital to get Joyce. The doctor let her go home to rest."

"Right then. Let's get a move on." Spike ushered the two Scoobies out of the apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The man who had bumped into Buffy at the hospital wandered through the woods babbling to himself. He found himself with an urge to go for a walk. His mind was so lost that he didn't notice the impending danger. 

The man yelled when something fell from a tree onto his back. He dropped to the ground unable to understand what was happening to him.

When the demon was done with the lone man, it scented the air like a dog as it searched for more prey. When it located a cluster of addled minds, the demon scurried off in that direction.

Minutes later, Buffy tuned the doctor out for a moment as she felt the Queller demon's presence hit her radar. However she decided that she would mention it to Spike later. They could take care of it soon. She turned her attention back to the doctor as he explained what care Joyce would need at home.

The Queller demon scrambled along the ceiling towards the hospital's mental wards. It slipped inside the room where it waited for the nurse to leave before it dropped down on the first mental patient.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike, Anya, and Xander met up with the rest of the Scoobies at the edge of the woods where the two witches said the meteor fell. Spike ignored the glare that the Watcher gave him, and he concentrated his senses on the surrounding woods.

Xander glanced at Spike when the vampire suddenly growled. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Cornpone's stumblin' around out here," Spike muttered.

Sure enough, Riley stumbled out of the trees, and he made his way towards the group. "What are you doing out here?" he demanded to know. "Doing something nasty with Chipless here?"

All the Scoobies looked back and forth at each other with a 'yuck' face at the idea. "Sorry, Riley, we're not into the group thing," Willow piped up.

"But that can be..." Anya's voice was muffled by Xander's hand over her mouth. He whispered into her ear, "Perhaps we can talk about that when we get home?" he teased in a loving manner.

Giles stepped back from the group. He pulled out his cross, and he thrust it towards Spike. No one told him that Spike was walking around chipless. He wasn't taking a chance with their lives again. His experiece said that vampires without their 'leash' of a soul or chip were murderous evil beings.

Spike rolled his eyes but otherwise ignored the Watcher's movements. He fought the urge to cringe from the holy relic. "What are _you_ doing out here, white bread?"

"I think the meteorite is that way." Willow pointed off in another direction while she tried to avert a mini war within the group.

"I think we need to address Spike's chipless state," Giles said. "Buffy needs to know."

"What makes you think she doesn't know?" Xander asked. He and Anya started off in the direction that Willow had indicated.

Willow and Tara looked at the bleached blond vampire for a moment before they decided that if Buffy trusted him, it must be okay. He had already been around them for hours that day, and he hadn't vamped on them once. They shrugged in unison, and they took off after Xander and Anya.

"You two comin' with, or just gonna stand around comparin' dick size?" Spike didn't wait for the two humans. He strolled off after the other Scoobies.

"I don't like him," Riley muttered.

"Don't like you either," Spike called over his shoulder. He burst out of the tree line to find the Scoobies staring down into a trench with a big, steaming rock at one end.

"Wow, we've got meteorite," Willow said.

"Is it hot?" Anya asked. She looked around at the others. "'Cause, uh, if there's radiation, you could go all sterile."

Xander leaped back a little, and even Riley and Giles, who had joined them, shifted nervously.

Spike leapt down into the deep furrow, and he approached the meteorite. He squatted down for a closer look. "It's warm, but not hot. It looks broken open, actually."

"Hollow," Giles said.

"So, uh, we're all thinking the same thing, right?" Anya continued to look around, but more nervously now.

"Festive pinata? Delicious candy?" Xander joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Something evil crashed to earth in this." Willow pointed to the meteorite. "Then, it broke out, and it slithered away to do badness."

"Only in Sunnydale," Xander muttered.

"It's not an alien." Spike rose to his feet. He sniffed the air. "It's a demon, and it went that way." The bleached blond vampire jumped out of the trench. Spike followed the demon's trail into the woods.

Willow walked around a big tree. She let out a gasp. "It went here."

The Scoobies rushed over to the witch. Spike tilted his head when he saw the body. "No pulse."

"I don't see any marks on him," Xander said. He glanced over the body.

"I know him." Willow shivered. "He was at the hospital. Remember, Spike? The mental patient that talked to us?"

Spike nodded in remembrance before he sniffed the air with a grimace. He crouched down next to the body to examine the mouth. "There's something in his mouth. Anyone got a pen?"

Xander handed Spike a pen, and he grimaced too when the vampire pulled clear goo from the guard's mouth. The dark-haired Scooby grumbled, "Oh man, does that smell bad."

"Definitely demonic," Spike proclaimed.

"You know, you're not the all knowing Karnac," Riley grunted under his breath.

"I heard that, soldier boy. I can sense other demons, you pillock." Spike stood up. "It's long gone. Whatever it is."

"So, we don't have to search the dark, scary woods?" Xander glanced around the shadowy forest.

"You're just going to take _his_ word for it?" Riley asked with a sneer. "He's just trying to get you killed."

"Grow up, Riley," Xander replied in an exasperated tone. "If Spike wanted you, or me for that matter, dead, we wouldn't have walked out of Willy's alive."

"Could have turned you both, and then worked my way through the Scoobies. You lot wouldn't have known what was going on until I was done." Spike gave Riley a cold look. "But I didn't."

Riley threw his hands up in the air, and he yelled at the Scoobies, "Fine! If you want to follow that creature to your doom, don't come looking for me to help." He marched off towards town.

Spike sniffed the air again. "Harris, follow him. I don't think that vamp whore was a one time thing."

Xander looked at the ex-soldier's departing back. "Right. Follow the soldier. Come on, Anya." Xander and Anya left to follow Riley.

"Research?" Willow looked eagerly around at the others. She was ready to do anything to get out of the woods. "There aren't any tree frogs in California are there?"

"It's okay." Tara patted Willow's arm. 

"Research is good." Spike glanced off in the direction of the hospital. "Sadly, I can't join you. I want to check on Buffy. They're lettin' Joyce go home to rest."

"I'll call you at Buffy's if we find out anything," Willow said.

"Thanks, Red." Spike started off towards the hospital. He could tell the demon had gone the same way even as the trail faded.

Giles looked back and forth between the departing Spike and the rest of the Scoobies. He didn't like how out of control everything felt. He already felt helpless about Joyce, and now he had a chipless vampire to worry about too.

Within a few minutes, Spike came out of the woods behind the hospital. As he came around the corner by the front doors, he saw Buffy helping Joyce into the Summers' jeep.

"Hey, Spike." Dawn called out when she saw the vampire. "Please, please tell me you're going to drive us home. I still have nightmares about the last time I was in the car when Buffy drove." The young girl remembered when her mother was acting all irresponsible because of the tainted band candy, and she had to tag along with Buffy and the Scoobies.

"Hey, I've had practices since then!" Buffy protested.

Dawn chuckled. "I still have nightmares about Mom and Giles too."

"Oooh, Ripper," Dawn and Buffy cooed together.

Joyce blushed bright red. "Oh, you two are such kidders."

"Sure, I'll drive." Spike snagged the car keys from Buffy with a cheeky grin. He wanted to get his girls away from the hospital as soon as possible.

Joyce got into the back seat, and she buckled up. Dawn was about to climb inside beside her mother when Joyce suddenly said, "Don't come near me. You... you thing."

"Mom?" Dawn backed away. "Please."

"Get away from me." Joyce looked frightened and confused. "You're nothing. You're a shadow."

"Dawn, sit up front with Spike." Buffy opened the front passenger door for her sister. "I'll sit in the back."

Spike looked worried as he said, "Come on up here, Nibblet."

"I'm sorry, Dawn." Joyce let out a hiccupy sob. "I don't know what made me say that."

"Come on. Let's just get home, okay?" Buffy closed the door behind Dawn, and she climbed into the back seat.

Once they were back at the Summers' house, where Joyce commented that the lights were too bright, the group got settled. Joyce and Dawn went to bed while Spike and Buffy sat in the kitchen to talk.

"She's getting worse," Buffy said in a worried voice. She leaned into Spike's embrace. "I'm glad the surgery's tomorrow."

"Me too, pet." Spike kissed Buffy's forehead. He suddenly tensed as he felt a demonic presence flit across his senses.

Upstairs Joyce stared at the demon on the ceiling, but her addled mind didn't allow her to do more than tell the creature that it wasn't welcome.

"Something's in the house, luv," Spike told the Slayer softly. He and Buffy rose to their feet, both warriors on the alert. They cautiously grabbed the closest weapons which happened to be kitchen knives.

A scream from upstairs had Spike and Buffy rushing towards the stairs. They took them two at a time, and they found Dawn at the top. The young teenager pointed towards Joyce's room.

"Go into my room, Dawn." Buffy guided her sister towards the bedroom. "Lock the door and get one of my weapons."

Dawn nodded, and she hurried to do what her sister requested. Something was going on with Joyce beyond the tumor induced mania. The teenaged girl was really scared. She was glad Spike and Buffy were there.

Spike and Buffy rushed into the bedroom where a demon laid on the bed with Joyce. It turned to snarl at what it considered intruders. It scuttled off the bed when Spike returned the snarl.

"Don't let it get out," Buffy hissed.

Spike closed the door, and he went to get Joyce. The vampire took the woman into a corner where he protected her by putting his body between her and the rest of the room. He watched while Buffy concentrated on hunting the demon.

Buffy let out a grunt when the demon leapt down from the wall and landed on her. She dropped her weapon in surprise. They fell to the ground with the demon on top of the Slayer. With Spike's directions, the Slayer quickly recovered her lost weapon.

Buffy stabbed the demon several times. When it slumped against her, Spike came over to pull the demon off her. While the vampire disposed of the body, Buffy got Joyce and Dawn resettled in their beds.

Spike stepped inside the kitchen door just as the phone started to ring. He picked it up, and he said, "Summers' residence."

"Spike, it's Xander. You were right about Riley."

"He's going to vamp whorehouses," Anya spoke loudly. "He's at the one down in the condemned hotel on Miller street."

"Good work, Harris. Anyanka." Spike looked up at Buffy when she entered the kitchen. "Buffy and I'll take care of it. Head on home."

"What about the meteorite demon?" Xander asked.

"Taken care of." Spike gave Buffy a smile. "The Slayer slayed it right and proper."

"Great news. See ya at the hospital tomorrow then," Xander replied.

"Bye, Spike," Anya called out.

As soon as Spike hung up the phone, it rang again. Spike picked up the receiver again to find Willow on the other end. "'lo, Red."

"It's a Queller demon. It can be called forth to 'quell' madmen."

"It's been take care of," Spike assured the witch. "Could you and the witchlet come over to stay with Joyce and Dawn. The Slayer and I have something to take care of."

"Uh, sure," Willow said.

"We do?" Buffy asked at the same time.

"See ya in a few minutes, Red." Spike hung up the phone, and he turned to Buffy. "Harris called. Riley's gettin' himself involved with something dangerous."

"What has he done now?" Buffy asked in exasperation.

"He goin' to see vamp whores." Spike eyed Buffy as he gauged her reaction. "He's getting suck jobs, as in bitten by them."

Buffy wrinkled her nose. "From strange hos? How does he know where their fangs have been? I mean, at least I _know_ where yours have been."

"Jealous?" Spike smirked at the Slayer. He curled his tongue behind his teeth. "You want the Big Bad to take a bite out of you, pet?"

"What? No!' Buffy looked perplexed. "Yes... Maybe."

Spike let out a bark of laughter. "Really decisive there, Slayer."

Buffy blushed bright red. "Can I get back to you on that one?" She would never admit in a million years, under the worst kind of torture, that the first time she'd seen Spike in game face, she'd wanted to throw him down on the ground to ravish him. Boy, would he have been surprised.

"Sure thing." Spike wondered what had the Slayer's panties so moist. His nose was enjoying the treat of her aroused scent.

A soft knocking on the front door interrupted the vampire and the Slayer. They went to let the Wicca lovers in and after a brief recounting of the Queller demon's defeat, Spike and Buffy collected enough weapons for a small army. Together they set off for the vamp whorehouse.

When Buffy saw Riley sitting half naked while getting bitten, she told him in no uncertain terms to get out of Sunnydale. She also told him if he got himself turned that none of the Scoobies would have any qualms about staking him.

Riley tried to bring up the subject of Spike and his chip, but Buffy declared that she didn't care. The ex-soldier decided that it was time to cut his losses. As he walked away from the whorehouse, he was surprised by the sudden whoosh of flames engulfing the old, delapidated building. 

Riley looked back to see Spike and Buffy's black silhouettes stand out against the firelight. Buffy stood with her arms crossed while she watched the inferno, and Spike bounced on the balls of his feet next to her. The ex-soldier wondered what he'd ever seen in the vamp loving Slayer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Joyce went into surgery surrounded by the smiles and prayers of her family and friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Spike, you awake?" Buffy poked her head inside the crypt door.

"Be right up, pet. Make yourself comfortable." Spike's voice called up from the lower level. "That damned Harmony didn't take all her soddin' unicorns." The statement was followed by a crash.

"You okay down there?"

"Just bloody peachy," Spike grumbled. He climbed up through the hole in the floor. "How's your mum?"

"She's doing great." Buffy grinned when she saw the disheveled vampire. "She says 'hi'."

"How's things goin' with Rupes? Did he get off to the motherland?"

"Yeah, he did. He's still treating me like a social pariah though." Buffy deepened her voice. "'Spike is chipless now. Therefore he's a menace. You must do your duty and stake him before he starts killing innocent people'." She heaved a heavy sigh. 

"Ah, luv." Spike opened his arms, and Buffy slipped into them. So far, they had done some major snogging and light petting. Spike was getting his crumbs, and he didn't want to lose them.

"It's just so stressful." Buffy's voice was muffled against the vampire's chest. "Riley's flipping out on my friends, Mom is being sick, and Giles is all over me because of you."

Spike swallowed hard. "I could leave till things settle down."

Buffy pulled away from the vampire to peer up into his face. "Don't you dare! Don't leave me, Spike. I ... I care for you. Please don't leave me." She hugged Spike tightly. "Besides, Glory's after me, and I can't fight her alone."

Spike studied Buffy's face for a moment. "All right luv." He placed a kiss on her lips. "I'll stick around. What are your plans for the day, anyway?"

"Well, I spent the morning with Dawn and Mom." Buffy smiled. "When I leave here I have a couple of classes to attend. Greek Art with Tara and Central American Geopolitics. Thrilling!"

"The witchlet's an okay gal," Spike said. "Too bad her family's one cup short of a full tea set."

"They were pretty bad," Buffy wrinkled her nose as she remembered Tara's father and brother.

"We meetin' later at the Bronze?" Spike asked. He pulled Buffy over to his armchair. He sank into the chair, and he put Buffy into his lap. "Have some wings, play some pool, and do a little dancin'?"

"Sure, sounds like fun." Buffy laid her head on Spike's shoulder. "Been awhile since I've had a night off."

"How long do you have to play right now, Slayer?"

"About twenty minutes." Buffy glanced at her watch. "Wanna make out?"

Spike grinned before he cupped Buffy's face in his hands, and he covered her lips with his own. He had already decided snogging the Slayer was something he could do forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tara and Buffy walked along the sunlit campus path. They were chatting about the Greek art class that they had just attended.

"The teacher was quite enthusiastic," Tara commented nicely.

"Yeah, the first five rows needed to wear rain gear though." Buffy giggled. "He showed his enthusiasm through spit. Have to admit it was a bit like that Gallagher show that Mom forced us to watch the other night."

"You and Spike still doing good?" Tara asked shyly.

"Mmm," Buffy hummed dreamily. "I know I shouldn't be with him. He's evil and soulless, but so far he's the best boyfriend I've ever had."

"He's not jealous of any of your friends like Anya's jealous of Willow?"

"No, he's not jealous of you guys." Buffy was surprised by Tara's surprise that she was included in Buffy's friends. "I think he's more jealous of Angel, but there are more issues than just me involved in that. Why are you asking?" The Slayer looked concerned.

Tara shrugged. "Willow was trying to work a spell, and Anya kept interfering. They tried to pull Xander into it, but he left."

"That can't be good," Buffy replied. Willow's spell track record wasn't the best, but she didn't want to say that out loud to Tara. Before the Slayer could say more, Willow rushed up.

Willow glanced around for eavesdroppers before she hissed. "We summoned a troll."

"You what?" Buffy stared at Willow.

"It's loose downtown. We gotta go." Willow grabbed Buffy's arm.

"You're lucky my next class is two hours away," Buffy sighed. She let Willow lead her and Tara away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Spike, you in here?" Xander poked his head into the crypt. "I need a place to hide from the warring females."

"You have warrin' females?" The vampire looked at the male Scooby. "How'd you manage that?"

"Anya and Willow were fighting, and I got stuck in the middle," Xander sighed.

Spike chuckled. "You should have seen old Angelus tryin' to appease the bitch and Dru."

Xander shuddered at the thought. "Darla was pretty, but damn."

"You met Darla?" Spike studied Xander.

"Once or twice." Xander shrugged. "Then Angel dusted her."

"Felt that!" Spike nodded. "The Slayer and I are meetin' at the Bronze later. You wanna go early and shoot some pool?"

"Better than sitting around wondering what havoc Will and Anya are wreaking." Xander opened the door of the crypt. He stared at the bright sunshine before he wrinkled his nose. "Do you mind if I don't go with you through the sewers?"

Spike chuckled as he grabbed his duster. "Wimp."

"Darn tootin'!" Xander nodded before he stepped out into the sunlight.

Fifteen minutes later the two men met up at the nightclub. They took over one of the pool tables, and they were amiably playing when a large body bumped into Spike.

"Hey, watch it, mate," Spike snarled. He turned to look at the huge creature. His eyes widened when he saw the tall, bulky, green-skinned man. "On second thought, never mind. You go right ahead and do what you like."

Olaf the troll sniffed the air. "Ale! Yes!" He glanced around the darkened tavern, and he noticed a man pushing a strange looking cart with two huge shiny kegs on it. Olaf walked over to grab one of the kegs. "Ah, fragrant ale."

The Bronze employee backed away slowly. Maybe that weed he had smoked the night before had been tainted. Yeah, that was it, tainted weed.

"So, uh, think I should run and get Buffy?" Xander asked while he watched the troll suck down the entire keg in one gulp.

"Not yet. See if you can get some of these people out of here," Spike muttered.

"Barmaid!" Olaf pointed at the woman standing behind the bar. "Bring me strong ale, and some plump succulent babies to eat."

"Why am I having visions of band candy now?" Xander muttered. He herded several Bronze patrons towards the back door.

"You there..." Olaf pointed at Spike. "Do you know where the babies are? I find myself hungry, and when I'm hungry I grow short of patience."

"Well, we can take care of hungry," Xander called out. "How about you just sit down in one of the sturdier chairs, and we can have a talk. Maybe even eat." He waved the barkeeper back.

"Can it be babies?" Olaf asked a little too eagerly.

"Not so much," Xander quipped. "But Jack there..." He indicated the female barkeeper. "... Can go out for some pig or a cow to roast."

"Butcher's right around the corner," Spike agreed.

Jack nodded. Her long hair bobbed wildly. Anything to get out of the current situation.

"We'll have some more hearty grog." Xander pointed at the other keg.

"They've got this onion thing," Spike commented.

"You cannot appease me! Don't try," Olaf bellowed. "More ale!"

"That's what I said before." Xander turned to the other Bronze employee, and he shouted, "More ale!"

Olaf grabbed the second keg, and he started to glup it down.

"Now what?" Xander asked Spike out of the corner of his mouth.

"Let him drink till he passes out?" Spike suggested.

"Don't think the Bronze has that much alcohol," Xander grunted. "That guy is BIG!"

Just then Willow and Anya came barreling into the Bronze. Both women were red-faced and out of breath. Willow gripped a spell book.

Spike turned to look at the two female Scoobies. "Maybe you shouldn't have left these two alone, Harris. I have a feelin' big and ugly is the result of a spell gone wrong."

"Oh boy," Xander muttered. "I wish Buffy was here!"

"Right behind us," Anya stated.

Buffy and Tara entered the building behind Willow and Anya. Spike made his way over to the Slayer.

"Ideas, pet?"

Buffy shook her head. The troll was huge, and she had no idea how they could fight it in such an enclosed space.

"His power is in the hammer," Anya said softly.

"You know this how?" Xander muttered as he joined the others.

"We need to lure him outside," Buffy said. "Then we can get the hammer."

"Hey, mate," Spike called out. "They're givin' babies away in the alley." He shrugged when the Scoobies gave him an odd look.

"Really?" Olaf roared. "Plump, succulent babies?"

"The plumpest, most succulent," Xander said with a nod. The Scoobies parted to let the troll go through the door behind them.

Spike and Buffy followed on Olaf's heels. They ambushed the green giant, and they wrestled the hammer away from the creature. They each decided on their own that it was a bit like fighting Adam.

"You lied. There are no babies here," Olaf grumbled. He turned towards the Slayer who was holding his hammer, but as soon as he did, she tossed the weapon to the blond demon.

"Get rid of him now, Red." Spike easily caught the troll hammer.

"On it!" After a few false starts Willow finally vanquished the troll, leaving Buffy holding the creature's hammer.

Everyone sighed in relief, especially Anya. She didn't have to reveal that Olaf had been her first lover AND her first act of vengeance. That one little act of vengeance had introduced her to D'Hoffyrn. The Scoobies went their separate ways, but not before Spike pulled Buffy aside.

"We need to find Red a mentor, pet."

"Any ideas?" Buffy looked concerned. This wasn't the first time Willow had royally messed up a spell.

"Not really, but I'll think on it." Spike kissed Buffy on the lips. "See ya later, luv."

"Okay." Buffy glanced at her watch. "Just enough time to make it back to class."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that evening, after Spike and Buffy had spent a nice night dancing at the Bronze, they walked slowly back to his crypt. Buffy had her arm tucked inside of Spike's, and they chatted quietly. 

"The classes were pretty cool this term." Buffy smiled. "Not as bad as I thought they'd be."

"Well, you need any help studyin' or scarin' the teachers I'm here for you." Spike opened the crypt door.

Buffy chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind." She followed the vampire inside.

Spike removed his duster. He tossed it aside before he led the Slayer to the lower level of the crypt where he had set up a romantic setting. There were silk sheets on his bed, and candles littered around the room were ready to be lit.

"I didn't know this was here." Buffy looked around the room in awe. "It's lovely," She added as an afterthought, "For a hole in the ground."

"You say the sweetest things, pet." Spike wasn't offended It really was a hole in the ground. He stepped closer to Buffy. "I love you, Buffy. So very, very much."

"Spike," Buffy said softly. "Please make love to me."

Spike put his arms around Buffy, and he placed his lips on her softer, plumper ones. He groaned inwardly when she pressed her body closer. Spike had never expected to be this close to Buffy when he first realized he loved her. He had never expected her to accept him as anything more than convenient cannon fodder. Yet here they were about to make love.

Buffy sighed with contentment. Spike was one of the best kissers she had ever got smoochies from. Of course, she had already known that from the faux betrothal amidst Willow's 'Thy Will Be Done' mishap.

Spike slipped his hands under the back of Buffy's sleeveless shirt. He knew from their dancing that she was braless. He could still feel her soft little titties pressed against him. Spike broke the kiss, and he deftly lifted off Buffy's shirt.

Buffy felt her nipples harden even more in the cool air. She shivered, but not from the cold, when Spike looked at her naked breasts for the first time. The Slayer fought the urge to cover herself with her hands. She nervously licked her lips as she hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her pants.

Spike watched in eager anticipation as his Slayer pulled down her slacks and panties. His girl was perfection; a great body, a sweet face, a mean right hook, and as moody as Dru. What more could a lovesick vamp ask for?

"You're wearing too many clothes," Buffy grumbled. She stepped closer to help the vampire remove his shirt. "When you came here did you have any idea?" she asked out of the blue.

"Any idea about what?" Spike gave Buffy a confused glance before he went about taking off his boots.

"That someday we'd be you know... together?" Buffy realized her hands were caressing Spike's naked chest. He was so smooth and cool under her exploring digits.

Spike hissed when Buffy snagged a nipple with a fingernail. He grabbed Buffy's shoulders, and he pulled her close enough to kiss. He growled with pleasure when she pulled him towards the bed, never breaking the kiss and not letting him answer her question.

When Buffy's legs hit the edge of the bed, she fell backwards. She opened her legs, and she let Spike settle between them. Buffy whispered, "I want you to make love to me, both of you, all of you. Love me."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A week after the troll incident, Buffy heard from Giles. Apparently his discreet inquires weren't as subtle as he thought. The Council had been alerted, and they were on their way to Sunnydale. Buffy called a Scooby meeting that included Joyce and Dawn. They all agreed to keep Buffy's relationship with Spike from the Council. The Scoobies agreed that it was nobody's business who any of them dated.

After the other left -- the Scoobies to home, Dawn to Janice's, and Joyce on a date -- Spike and Buffy curled up on the couch to enjoy the last bit of intimacy they'd be able to share before the Council showed up. The television was on, but neither one was all that interested in what was on the screen.

"I hope the Council has some information on Glory," Buffy said. "She's strong. She's even stronger than Adam."

Spike grunted as he remembered how strong the Initiative's put together monster had been. "What exactly does this bint want, pet?"

"The Key." Buffy's voice dropped to a whisper. "But it's mine now, and she can't have it."

"Buffy?" Spike looked at the petite blond resting against his side. Buffy's posture and tone told him that there was something more to the Key than what he was being told. "What's the Key?"

"The question isn't what the Key is, but 'who' is the Key," Buffy said, again in a whisper. She gave the vampire a pained look.

"No!" Spike replied in denial as several pieces of a puzzle fell into place. He thought about who could matter that much to Buffy. Something jogged his memory in a quick flash. "Not her."

Buffy nodded slowly and sighed.

"Not possible. I remember her, always in the background."

Buffy shrugged. "Remember when I found you 'out for a walk'?" She made quote marks, and then she waited for him to remember. "I found out then."

"Buffy, she can't be." Spike shook his head. 

"She doesn't know, Spike." Buffy nibbled on her lip. "Mom has guessed and Giles knows, but nobody else knows. Whatever Glory is, she makes Angelus seem completely sane!"

"She needs to know, luv." Spike put his arms around Buffy.

"She'll freak," Buffy whimpered.

"Your sis is strong, Slayer," Spike assured Buffy. "She's a Summers woman. I guarantee she'll freak more if she finds out from someone else."

"I hate this, Spike." Buffy leaned into Spike's shoulder.

"I know, but we'll deal with whatever happens," Spike sighed. "Just like we always do."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy and the Scoobies sat across the table from Giles, Travers, and the other Watchers. There was currently a stalemate in the exchange of information. Buffy refused to kowtow to the Watcher's wishes, and in return the Watcher's, Travers specifically, refused to turn over the information on Glory.

"You're our Slayer. You're required to do was we wish," one of the junior Watchers demanded.

"No, your Slayer is currently residing in the California State pen," Buffy replied. "Besides, she doesn't have what Glory wants."

"And you do, Miss Summers?" Travers asked.

"It's possible," Buffy replied vaguely.

"Rupert told us you're consorting with a demon," a female watcher leaned forward with a gleam in her eyes. "A rather infamous demon."

"Well, that pretty much describes Spike. However, he is my ally." Buffy's eyes drifted upwards to where Spike was standing on the upper level. "He's an important part of my group."

"He is evil and soulless," Travers sneered at the Slayer.

"Don't deny that one little iota, but that argument is getting old. There are plenty of soulful people going around killing others," Buffy said with a sigh. She rose to her feet. "Glory came to my house today. She threatened my family. Nobody threatens those I love. I need to know what you know."

Spike chuckled. He remembered how brassed off Buffy had been when he had kidnapped Angelus so many years before.

"Then I fought some knights. Humans, I might add." Buffy paced back and forth. She stopped in front of Travers. "You didn't come all the way from England to determine whether or not _I was good enough_ to be let back in." A light of realization struck her. "You need me to give your jobs ... your lives ... some semblance of meaning. Without me or Faith you're nothing but a bunch of old bureaucrats."

The male Watcher from before rose to his feet. "This is beyond insolent." He had been taught that Slayers were theirs to control as weapons for the greater good. The upstart little blond Slayer was ticking him off.

Spike leaped down from his spot. "Sit down and listen to the Slayer, wanker. She's the one talkin' right now."

The Watcher sank back down into his chair. He was clearly intimidated by the snarling vampire.

"Thank you, Spike." Buffy nodded at the vampire. She turned to the head of the Council. "You will tell me what I need to know, Quentin. You will then leave Sunnydale before my patience is gone, and I let you find out how my ally got the nickname Spike."

"Buffy!" Giles rose to his feet. "This is gone too far. You're threatening a human." Giles was appalled at Buffy's behavior. "I will not allow you to associate with Spike any longer. His influence on you is too detrimental."

Buffy gave her Watcher a cool look. "I love you, Giles, as if you were my own father. Hell, I love you more than my own father, but I pick who my allies are. I have to trust whoever is at my back. If I'm pushed too far, I will whatever means I have to push back."

Giles shook his head as Buffy stood her ground. He couldn't watch again the betrayal of all he held dear by an evil vampire. Buffy, her family, and her other friends had accepted their fates. He wouldn't stay around just so he could say 'I told you so' this time. Giles walked out of the Magic Box without another word.

Buffy's breath hitched at Giles' departure, but she squared her shoulders. She turned to Travers. "Now, you all may be good at your jobs, but from here on out, you work for me, or Faith if she's so inclined. Do you understand, Quentin?"

Travers' eyes darted to Spike, and then back to Buffy. He nodded slowly, swallowed noisily, and announced, "Glory's a God."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next week and a half was hectic for Buffy as the research into Glory the Hell-God went into full swing. She worried over telling Dawn that she was the one Glory was searching for. With all the other things going on, Buffy didn't realize that her period was overdue. Even after she realized that little fact, she put it down as a result of her stressful life. After all, she hadn't had sex with anyone but Spike in weeks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, what are we doing for your birthday, luv?" Spike looked over at his lover. He still couldn't believe that the Slayer was his.

"Not sure we can top last year," Buffy replied with a distracted sigh. She was currently mustering up the courage to talk to Dawn.

Spike grinned. "Yeah, old Rupes as a Fyral demon was bloody hilarious." He cringed a moment later when he realized that he had mentioned the absent Watcher's name. Buffy's emotions went up and down about Giles.

"Uh huh." Buffy rose to her feet, and she went to the bottom of the stairs. She didn't want to think about Giles at the moment. She had bigger fish to fry. "Dawn, can we talk to you for a minute?"

Dawn came down the stairs in a burst of teenaged noise. "Mom's okay, isn't she?" She'd learned to recognize the worried tone in Buffy's voice since their mother had surgery.

"Mom's fine, Dawnie." Buffy led her sister into the living room. "I need to talk to you about Glory and what she's looking for."

"I got the gist of it, Buffy." The dark-haired teenager plopped down in a chair. "'Hell-God wants Key'. It's a headline."

"Yes, she does." Buffy looked at Spike for support. She took his hand when he moved closer. "The monks made the Key human, Dawn. They took some of my DNA, made a person, modified our memories, and inserted her into our lives."

"Buffy?" Dawn's hesitant questioning voice filled the room. The young girl was quite bright, and she easily put two and two together. At Buffy's reluctant nod, she blurted out, "No! No! I can't be the Key."

"It's true." Buffy looked sad. "It's why that spell I did to check on Mom went wonky. It also explains why those people freaked out on you and why that snake targeted you."

"I'm not real?" Dawn jumped to her feet. "How can I not be real?" Her hands felt up and down her body in shock.

"I said they made you, not that you're not real." Buffy jumped to her feet too. "I don't care how you got here, Dawn. You're my sister just the same. I will do whatever it takes to protect you."

"As will I, Nibblet," Spike vowed.

"How old am I?" Dawn asked. 

"You're fourteen, Dawnie. You know that." Buffy looked confused.

"No! The monks!" Dawn stomped her foot. "When did they ... you know?"

"Oh, that. About six months ago is my best guess," Buffy replied.

"I've only been alive for six months?" A tear trickled down from the teenager's eye.

"Not to us!" Buffy moved closer to Dawn. "To Mom and me you're still our Pumpkin Belly." She put her arms around the younger girl. "I love you, Dawnie. I don't care how you got here."

"Me either, Nibblet," Spike agreed with Buffy. "You're a Summers. You smell like a Summers, you look like a Summers, and you act like a Summers."

"See?" Buffy grinned. "You have the William the Bloody seal of approval." Her voice lowered to a whisper. "You know it's something pretty special to have that."

"You said that Glory's super strong." Dawn looked at her sister. "How can you protect me?"

Buffy glanced at Spike, and then back at Dawn. "I don't know, but we'll think of something. The Scoobs are coming over for my birthday party. Together, we'll figure something out."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy looked around the room. She missed Giles. She really needed him right now, but it was obvious that he didn't trust her decision making. She gave Spike a smile.

"Happy Birthday, Buffy." Anya smiled at the Slayer.

"Thanks, Anya!" Buffy replied back to the other woman. "I have something to tell all of you about what, or rather who, Glory is looking for."

"You know what the Key is?" Willow's eyes darted around the room.

"Yes." Buffy nodded. "The Key is someone I will protect with my life."

"It can't be your mom," Tara said.

"That only leaves Dawn." Xander blinked in surprise when Buffy nodded. "No! Not Dawnie!"

"I'm afraid it's true." Buffy walked back and forth. "That 'Rotate my Foodstuffs' spell I did revealed it, and then the monk confirmed it."

Just then the front door exploded inwards. Glory stomped into the Summers' residence. "I want my Key," she demanded. "Give me my Key now."

"Why should I?" Buffy asked. She crossed her arms over her chest. "The monks gave it to me, and I don't like to share my things. Didn't we already have this conversation?"

"It's mine, and you'll give it to me now!" Glory advanced on the Slayer.

Spike moved to stand beside Buffy. He knew that the Scoobies would never survive an encounter with a Hell-God. Hell, he wasn't sure he or Buffy would survive. Behind him, he could hear the Wicca lovers chanting a spell.

The Slayer and the vampire stepped forward in tandem. Both knew they needed to keep Glory occupied long enough for Willow and Tara to work whatever magic they were casting. They were both tossed in opposite directions by a simple sweep of Glory's arms.

Willow clapped her hands. "Discede!"

Glory exploded into a cloud of dust before she disappeared.

Willow fell to the floor with blood streaming from her nose.

"Willow!" Tara dropped to the floor beside her girlfriend.

"Buffy." Spike crawled over to the mate of his heart.

"Anyone get the number of that truck?" the petite blond girl moaned.

"Red made her go away." Spike pulled Buffy close to him. 

"Where?"

"That's one of the kinks," Willow muttered. "I'm not sure where."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miles above Sunnydale, Glory appeared. When she saw where she was she groaned, "Oh shit," just before she fell towards the Earth.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Buffy rolled over in surprise when Spike sat up with a growl. "What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

"Thought I felt somethin' I shouldn't." Spike's golden eyes studied the darkness of his crypt.

"What?" Buffy sat up too. She kissed Spike's shoulder. Not much unnerved Spike, and she tried her best to calm him.

"I thought I felt Dru." Spike put his arms around Buffy protectively. "She knew years ago that my obsession with you was more than just hatred."

"She's jealous now?" Buffy wasn't too thrilled to find out that the evil ho-bag was nearby. "You don't want her do you?" Her insecurities raised their ugly heads.

"Buffy Summers, I love you. You're all I bloody think about, all I dream about. You're in my guts ... my throat. I'm drowning in you, Summers." Spike reassured the petite blond in his arms.

"Really?"

"Really!" Spike brushed his lips against Buffy's. "She's not a threat to us in any way."

"Well, it can't be good that she's back in town," Buffy muttered.

"Probably not. We could hit Willy's. It's always the best place to check out the demon rumor mill."

"That could be good." Buffy cuddled closer to the vampire. "Any more thoughts about a mentor for Willow?"

"I had an idea, but we need to go to L.A. to check on it." Spike leaned back against his pillow with Buffy resting against him. "A few years back, I met this little guy named Pete. Sometimes he takes on students."

"You think he'll take on Willow?" Buffy nibbled on her lip.

"We won't know till we ask." Spike chuckled. "Now quit biting that lip of yours. It's mine to nibble on."

Buffy giggled. She let out a little shriek when Spike rolled her over. The crypt was filled with the sounds of lovemaking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you ready for the test on the Hunchback?" Tara asked Buffy while she took the wrapper off the candy she had just purchased.

"Yeah, pretty much." Buffy nodded. "Spike and I went over the book and the cliff notes last night."

"Did you rent the movie?" Willow asked. "The one with Charles Laughton was really good."

"Was he one of the singing gargoyles?" Buffy gave Willow an innocent look when the redhead let out a gasp of horror. The Slayer giggled wildly. "Just kidding, Will. As if Spike would be caught dead watching a Disney film."

"Spike's already dead," Tara whispered.

"All right, deader." Buffy glanced over at a young man reading a newspaper. The headline caught her attention. She grabbed the paper from the guy. "You done with this?"

"Hey, give that back!" When the blond girl ignored him, he stomped off grumbling, "God, I hate this town. Inconsiderate, rude people."

Buffy showed the front page to Willow and Tara. "Metro-train murder. Six found murdered on train at Sunnydale station."

"Glory?" Willow asked.

Buffy shook her head. "'Unconfirmed reports of severe trauma to the throats of one or more of the victims'." She lowered the paper with a thoughtful look on her face. "Survey says... vampire. It might be the insane ho-bag. Spike said he felt her nearby."

"Drusilla?" Willow shuddered as she remembered the run-in with the insane vampiress in the school library almost three years before when Kendra died.

"Yeah, the ho-bag," Buffy growled. Her eyes flashed with anger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later, Buffy and Xander were cautiously crossing the police tape at the metro-train station to check on the crime scene.

"So, we're looking for clues on whether or not this was Drusilla, huh?" Xander asked. He shined his flashlight around the passenger car.

"Yeah, she's here to cause trouble. I'm sure of it." Buffy searched with her own flashlight until she caught sight of an antique doll lying on its side in the carry-on compartment above the seats. There was a red blindfold tied over the doll's eyes. "Look at that!"

Xander looked at the doll. "Guess that confirms it."

Buffy gave an unsurprised nod. "Can't be anything good coming of this. I need you and the others to go stay with Mom and Dawn. I'm going to the morgue to check on the victims."

"Right!" Xander hurried off the train. They couldn't let Drusilla get her hands on Dawn. God only knew what would happen then.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike entered the darkened crypt. He was sure he had left a light on. He moved further into the crypt, but he stopped when he heard a sniffling sound. "Who's there?"

"A happy memory, pretty Spike." Drusilla stepped out of the shadows. She held a rose. "Look who's come to make everything right again."

"Everything is all ready right, Dru," Spike replied. "I don't need your crumbs anymore. I have the whole cookie jar now."

"Bad, bad puppy!" Drusilla stomped her foot. "We're almost a family again. As soon as Grandmummy, my new baby, and I make Daddy all bad again, we can be a family!"

"Sounds fun, pet." Spike shrugged. Although it really didn't. If Darla was truly back, and they got Angelus into the mix, it would truly go downhill from here. Glory and Angelus, at the same time, could be quite disastrous. "But I have a sweet set up here in Sunny-D."

"With the Slayer?" Drusilla gave a moue of disgust. "Where is my darling dark prince who loved me eyeballs to entrails?"

"Long gone, Dru," Spike replied. "I'm not that vampire any more."

"You're a killer," Drusilla protested. "Born to slash ... and bash ... and to bleed like beautiful poetry."

"Not anymore, poodle." Spike shook his head. "You were right. I'm covered in the Slayer. I'm where I want to be, and no one -- not you, or the old diseased whore, or the bloody poofter -- can tempt me away."

"I'm so lonely, Spike." Drusilla glided closer to the bleached blond vampire. "No ghoul could ever replace my sweet prince. Not really."

"You need to leave, Dru," Spike replied coldly. "If you threaten my girls I _will_ stake you."

Drusilla sighed. She knew there was nothing she could do now. Even if she eliminated the shiny Slayer and the others, Spike would be too angry at her to be happy. He'd probably hunt her down, and he'd show her up close and personal why he called himself Spike anyway.

Drusilla slowly left Spike's crypt. Doing this -- coming here to Sunnydale -- had been a bad idea. If only there was a way to salvage this trip. Drusilla tilted her head as she looked to the future. An interested gasp burst forth from the vampiress.

"Burning baby fishes," Dru cooed. "I thought Miss Edith lied to me." She clapped her hands. "Mustn't eat the grandbabies, but that other one will do nicely." She set off in the direction of one of the local neighborhoods.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week later, Spike and Buffy were enjoying some conversation at the Bronze when Ben the hospital intern approached Buffy for a dance. She refused before she went back to talking to Spike. So, she missed the flash of something behind Ben's eyes.

Ben was curious about the blond. He knew she was the Slayer, and that she had Glory's Key. What he couldn't figure out was why a Slayer hung out with a vampire. Ben's eyes opened wide. _What if the vampire was the Key? No, that couldn't be. Vampire's were an abomination._

"Has anyone seen my Warren?" 

Ben turned to see a pretty woman scanning the crowd behind him. She looked directly at Ben.

"Have you seen Warren? I really need to find him."

"I don't know a Warren. Sorry." Ben cleared his throat.

"My name is April." The woman caught the arm of a passing waitress. "Do you know Warren?"

The waitress shook her head in denial.

"Alrighty, I'll keep looking." April released the woman's arm with a bright smile.

The Scoobies joined Spike and Buffy. When Tara saw April, she commented that the other woman was looking for her lost boyfriend Warren.

April heard Warren's name through the din of voices and music that made up the Bronze. She marched over to the Scoobies, and she asked. "Do you know Warren?"

"I don't think so." Buffy shook her head. "Why don't you tell us what happened. Maybe we can help you look for him."

"He's Warren. He's looking for me. He lost me." April tilted her head to the side. "Or maybe I lost him. We were all set to enjoy a midnight swim when a woman in a long dress showed up. He went away with her."

"Where were you at the time?" Buffy asked.

"When was that?" Spike asked at the same time.

"Last week at Pointy Cove." April nodded with a smile. "Warren told me to say put, and I did until I started to run low. I need Warren. He's my boyfriend. He can recharge me."

"I'm sure he can." Buffy gave the Scoobies a worried look.

"Warren never told me people's faces can get bumpy and they grow fangs." April reached up to touch her face. "Why doesn't mine change like that?"

"Who's face changed?" Spike asked. He had a sudden suspicion of who the dark-haired woman in a long dress could be.

"The woman my Warren left with, of course."

"Did she say anything?" Spike questioned. He leaned forward to study the woman. His eyes opened wide when he realized she wasn't human, living or undead.

"She said that he couldn't be allowed to make her dark prince unhappy." April tilted her head again. "What an odd thing to say."

"Sounds like he ran into one of those gang member on PCP," Spike replied. "Your best bet is to check the hospitals."

"Thank you! I will do that right now." April marched away from the Scoobies.

"He met up with Dru, didn't he?" Buffy whispered as she watched the woman walk away.

Spike counted off his points of facts on his fingers. "A week ago. Dark-hair. Long dress. Vampire. Dru called me her dark prince on more than one occasion." He nodded in agreement.

"Why didn't she kill April?" Tara wondered out loud.

"Vamps can't eat motor oil," Spike replied with a bark of laughter. 

"What?" Several Scoobies gave a shocked exclamation.

"Bint's a robot. Even Dru isn't barmy enough to bite into that."

"Should we go after her?" Buffy asked worriedly. "The last run-in we had with a robot was very, very bad."

"At least this one doesn't want to date your mom," Xander quipped. 

"Oh?" Spike stared at Buffy. "When was this?"

"Right after I threw the organ at you." Buffy chuckled.

"Don't think I've heard this tale," Spike chuckled in return.

"Well, Mom was dating this guy, Ted..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three days later, a small newspaper article mentioned the discovery of a robotic girl on a nearby playground. Being Sunnydale, it didn't even merit the front page.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy stepped onto the porch of her Mom's house. She grinned at the thought of her mom dating again. After the gang had talked about Ted the other night, Buffy had made sure her Mom's new guy was on the up and up.

Buffy opened the front door. She noticed a vase of flowers on the foyer table. "Oh, nice!" The Slayer opened the card that came with the flowers. "'Thank you for the lovely evening. See you soon? Brian' Guess Spike didn't scare him too badly." She put the card down.

Buffy stepped towards the staircase where she laid her jacket down over the railing. "Hey, Flower-gettin' Lady. Want me to pick Dawn up from school?"

Buffy frowned. Her mom's car was in the drive. She had to be home. Buffy quieted down, and she let out her senses. The house was deathly quiet.

"Mom? Are you here?" Buffy walked into the living room. Once there, she could see her mom's arm hanging off the side of the couch. "What are you doing?"

Buffy stepped closer. "Mom?" Her voice dropped to a whisper when she realized Joyce was staring at the ceiling through sightless eyes. "Mommy?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Mommy?" Buffy asked again in a lost voice. She automatically went to the telephone where she dialed 911.

"911 operator. What is the nature of your emergency?" a pleasant voice asked.

"My mom. She's on the couch. She's not breathing," Buffy replied. She felt blank inside.

"May I have your name and address, please?"

"Buffy Summers. I'm at 1630 Revello Drive. That's near Hadley," Buffy said mechanically.

"I've sent an ambulance, Ms. Summers. Have you tried CPR?"

"I don't remember." Buffy looked at Joyce's body. "I don't think so."

"Buffy, luv." Spike slammed through the front door. "Are you ready to go?"

"Spike," Buffy whispered. "Help her."

"Oh God, Joyce." Spike entered the room. He immediately went to Joyce's side where he felt for a pulse, but hadn't needed to. He could hear that she was no longer alive. After a few seconds, he shook his head. "She's gone, pet."

"Help her, Spike," Buffy whispered again. Spike was making her life better each day. He had to be able to do something.

"There's nothing I can do, Buffy. Nothing." Spike rose to his feet. He crossed over to the Slayer. "She's gone."

"Hello... are you still there?" the 911 operator asked.

Spike took the receiver from Buffy's nerveless fingers. He spoke into the phone. "We're here. Mrs. Summers is unable to be revived."

"Are you a doctor, sir?"

"No, I'm a bloody gang member on PCP, you bint. I think I know my dead bodies," Spike snarled. He swore under his breath when Buffy whimpered. "Just get the soddin' medics here. Her daughter found her."

In the distance, Spike and Buffy could finally hear the ambulance sirens.

"I need to make a call." Spike hit the hang-up button. Then, he dialed another number. After a few seconds, someone answered. He watched Buffy while he waited for the phone to ring. Her eyes were open, but they weren't seeing. She was staring off in a daze.

"Yeah?"

"Harris, get your arse over to Buffy's," Spike growled. "No. No, I need you to go get Dawn at school."

"What's up?" Xander was instantly alert. He had been dozing in front of the television after work while he waited for Anya to get home from the Magic Box.

"Joyce's dead, Harris." Spike tightened his grip on Buffy, who was finally starting to cry.

"Glory?" Xander stumbled to his feet. He practically tripped himself up, nearly hitting the ground face first. "Was it Glory?"

"No, it wasn't supernatural." A knock on the door interrupted the vampire. "Medics are here. Gotta go."

"I'll get Dawn, and be there in a few." Xander hung up the phone.

Spike herded Buffy to the door. Together they let in the paramedics who looked Spike over very carefully. The vamp guessed the emergency operator relayed the gang member info. At least they were being cautious.

"Mom's in there." Buffy pointed at the living room. "She just had surgery. The doctor said she was okay."

"Surgery?" The paramedic pushed past the blonds once he decided they weren't any threat to him.

"Tumor." Spike tapped his forehead.

"The doctor said she was okay," Buffy repeated.

"Come on, sweets. Let them do their job." Spike pulled Buffy into the dining room. He sat down in a chair, and he pulled Buffy down into his lap.

In a few minutes one of the paramedics came in to quietly speak to Spike. He directed them to come to the hospital morgue when they were called. Spike nodded as he rocked the distraught Buffy.

After the ambulance was gone, Spike continued to murmur reassurances in the Slayer's ear. He held her tight while she sobbed into his neck. Spike heard Harris' car pull up outside, and then the dulcet tones of an irate teenager.

Dawn burst into the house. "What was so important that Xander had to come get me?" She took one look at the crying Buffy and her posture deflated. "Spike? What's wrong?"

"Come here, Nibblet." The bleached blond vampire opened his other arm. "I'm really sorry, but your mum..."

"Mommy?" Dawn launched herself at Spike and Buffy.

Xander watched as Spike comforted the two remaining Summers women. When Spike glanced at him, he could see the tears in the vampire's eyes. Xander gestured that he was going to make a few phone calls.

The first couple of calls to the Scoobies were fairly easy for the young man. Willow, Tara, and Anya each promised that they would be there as soon as they could get away.

Then Xander called England. This was a conversation he was dreading. He bet dollars to donuts that Giles was going to blame Spike for crimes real or imagined.

"Hey, Giles. I just wanted to tell you the bad news."

"You're all vampires now?" Giles asked sarcastically. He had been on his way to bed when the phone rang.

"Not hardly. I called to let you know that Joyce passed on unexpectedly today."

"What?" Giles sat down in the chair next to the phone table.

"Buffy found her earlier. Spike's comforting her and Dawn right now." Xander stared out the front window. "Should we hold the funeral until you can get here?"

"I don't think so." Giles sounded a little cool to the Scooby, and Xander decided mentioning Spike probably had done that. "Give Buffy and Dawn my condolences."

"I'll do that, but you should do it yourself." Xander nodded. "Talk to you later, Giles." He hung up the phone. "Ass."

"That the Watcher?" Spike entered the room. He was alone.

"Yeah. Giles has some serious issues with you, man." Xander continued to stare out the window. "Should we call Angel? I really hate that guy, but..."

"Please don't." Buffy slipped into the room. "I can't deal with him on top of everything else. He wants me to move on, and then he gets all grumpy with my boyfriends."

"From what Dru said, he's doing his own moving on." Spike didn't think the details were all that important, but he'd spill the beans if Buffy pressed the issue.

"Well good for him." Buffy nodded. "Have Willow do a disinvite just in case he decides to get too happy." 

"Where's Dawn?" Xander asked.

"In the kitchen." Buffy sighed. How could this be happening to their family? Her mother wasn't supposed to be the one that died young. "The doctor said she was going to be okay."

"How about we go lay down, luv?" Spike put his arm around Buffy's shoulders. "At least until the hospital calls with the autopsy reports."

"I'll keep Dawn company," Xander replied. "The others will be here soon."

"Thanks, Harris." Spike led Buffy towards the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Scoobies gathered around the waiting room. Buffy and Dawn huddled on either side of Spike. Willow and Tara sat across from them with Anya a few seats further down. Xander stood at the window looking out into the sunlight.

"Ms. Summers." Dr. Kriegel, the doctor who had been Joyce's primary care physician, entered the waiting room. "I've finished the examination of your mother's remains. She died of what looks like an aneurysm which is a sudden hemorrhaging from a ruptured arterial vessel near the location of the removed tumor."

"Shouldn't we have known it was a danger?" Buffy asked.

"These things aren't always detectable." Dr. Kriegel looked at the group of saddened young people. He noticed that the older gentleman wasn't with them this time. "I'm positive it was quite painless. She probably just felt a little dizzy and she laid down."

"Can we see her?" Dawn asked.

"Of course," Dr. Kriegel replied. "Whenever you're ready."

"I shouldn't have left her alone," Buffy whispered.

The doctor heard Buffy and turned to back to try to tell her that she was not at fault. "Ms. Summers, even if you had been there, there's no guarantee there would have been time to save Joyce," Dr. Kriegel tried to reassure the young woman.

"It's not your fault, Buffy." Dawn realized that Buffy was having some problems accepting their mother's death. If it wasn't for Spike, the teenager thought her sister might be worse off at that moment than she already was.

"I never thought I'd live long enough to see Mom die, you know?" Buffy whispered. "It's me that's supposed to die young."

"Can I see her now?" Dawn asked again.

Buffy cleared her throat. She didn't think Dawn needed to see her break down at that moment. "Spike, go with her please. I'm not ready to see Mom yet."

"Sure, luv. You stay here with the Wiccas." The vampire put his arm around Dawn. Together they followed Dr. Kriegel out of the room.

Buffy sat down next to Tara. She stared down at her hands while she wondered how she was going to deal with everything. Thank God for Spike. He was her rock. He'd been around a long time. Hopefully he knew what to do because she was lost.

"Would you like something to drink, Buffy?" Willow asked. When Buffy nodded, the redhead waved for Xander to go with her to the cafeteria.

"My mom died when I was seventeen," Tara whispered, trying to comfort Buffy. "It's always a hard thing to deal with."

"Was it sudden?" Buffy asked.

"No ... yes ... it's always sudden." Tara gave Buffy a small smile. "Even when you know it's going to happen."

"How do humans cope with all the death?" Anya asked softly as if she were speaking to herself. "I mean, how am I supposed to act? As many deaths as I've caused over the centuries, I've never dealt with anyone I know personally dying."

"I guess a thousand years as a demon makes you forget being human." Tara looked at Anya with sympathy.

"I've never fit in." Anya wiped a tear from her eye. "Not even back then. I've never had any friends except Halfrek, and she only became a vengeance demon in 1881."

"We haven't been very friendly, have we?" Buffy asked. She felt a burst of sudden shame for their treatment of the ex-demon.

"You're busy. I know that. Being a Slayer's tough work." Anya shook her head. 

"It's hard sometimes seeing everyone move on with their lives." Buffy looked down at her hands. "I know someday, you guys are gonna get tired of this life and want to settle down. I'll be alone."

"Don't think that!" Tara said vehemently. "Willow has never said anything like that!"

"Xander either."

"Angel left. So did Giles."

"Because they're both arses." Spike had returned with Dawn.

"Spike had to stake a couple of vamps down in the morgue," Dawn informed Buffy. "I wonder when the body loses its reflection?" 

"And that non-sequitur came from?" Buffy asked her sister.

Dawn shrugged. "Vamps in the morgue. They need mirrors."

Willow and Xander stepped into the waiting room. They each carried three cups of coffee.

"The funeral director called." Willow handed Buffy a cup. "He'll see you at 2:00."

Buffy nodded as she took a sip of coffee.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy stared at the empty coffin. Spike and Dawn were across the chapel speaking to the funeral director. The Slayer continued to stare off into space while she thought about her mother.

"Do you like that one?" Dawn's voice sounded in Buffy's ear.

"I guess." Buffy nodded. "Mom said to get whatever one we liked." She had to admit the conversation felt more than a little morbid.

"I like it." Dawn linked her arm through Buffy's. She knew Buffy was having a hard time coping with the loss of Joyce. "Spike's arranged everything."

Buffy nodded, but she didn't speak. She was ready to go to bed ... for a year or two at least.

Dawn pointed at the coffin for the funeral director. Then, she helped Spike take Buffy home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The minister looked at the gathered mourners. He cleared his through, and he started his eulogy.

"Joyce Summers was a wonderful woman, a patient mother, a patient employer..."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It had been two weeks since they had buried Joyce Summers. Glory had been eerily quiet in that time. This made the Scoobies a little antsy. They knew from experience that this wait could be the quiet before the storm.

Buffy laid in bed with her stomach churning. She was feeling more than a little off. The smell of some foods -- usually ones she adored -- turned her stomach lately. The Slayer leapt to her feet, and she made a mad dash to the bathroom.

"Excuse me, little sister dressing here," Dawn grumbled as she scrambled to pick up her shirt from the counter.

Buffy gave Dawn a nudge. Then, she promptly dry-heaved into the toilet.

"You're looking pale _and_ green at the same time," Dawn said as helpfully as possible. "I didn't think that was possible."

Buffy gave a grunt before she heaved again.

"You never get sick. Well, except that one time, but you killed that monster while all feverish," Dawn replied. She applied her eye shadow. "Maybe you're pregnant."

Buffy snorted as she stood up. "Vamps shoot blanks, remember?"

"We live on the Hellmouth, remember?" Dawn handed her sister a glass of water. "We've had inviso-girl, a costume whammy, and voice-stealing heart-carving fairy tale creatures." She tapped her index finger to a finger on the other hand for each event she counted off. "Have you missed your period?"

Buffy gave a gulp of dismay, and she sank down to the floor.

"I'll take that as a yes," Dawn chuckled. "Easy way to find out. The drugstore opens in ten minutes."

"Somebody might see you!" Buffy blustered. She was sure her sister was totally and completely wrong. Everyone knew stress could mess up a woman's system. Buffy's life had been extra stressful lately too.

"Us! You think I'm going alone?" Dawn put her hands on her hips. "I'll call Willow, Tara, and Anya. They can go with us. We'll make a day of it."

Buffy groaned. "I'd rather not."

"Get dressed. We're going!" Dawn marched out of the bathroom.

"Bossy!" Buffy dragged herself to her feet. She washed her hands and brushed her teeth.

Within twenty minutes the two Summers sisters set out on foot to the drugstore. Buffy offered to drive, but Dawn was adamant that walking was safer.

At the drugstore, they luckily didn't run into anyone they knew. Both Buffy and Dawn were relieved. No embarrassing questions meant no embarrassing come-back-to-bite-them-in-the-butt lies.

On the way back to Revello Drive, Dawn asked, "Where's Spike?"

"He wanted to meet up with Clem. They're playing poker later," Buffy answered. "They're at the crypt."

"Ah. Cool." Dawn nodded. "Are you gonna ask him to move in? He spends every night with us already."

"I don't know," Buffy shrugged. "My room's kinda small for two people."

"You could use Mom's," Dawn suggested tentatively. She didn't want to upset Buffy with the idea.

"I'm not sure. It's too soon, I think." Buffy looked at Dawn.

"Hmm, the basement's big. We could have Xander finish it." Dawn got a far away look on her face. "A main suite complete with shower and a nursery. Leave a little room for the washer and dryer though. We'll still need clean clothes."

"How would we pay for it?" Buffy asked with a sigh. "Mom's insurance covered her medical expenses, and that's it. We're kinda broke, Dawnie."

"What are we gonna do?" Dawn looked concerned.

"I don't know yet," Buffy sighed. They were back at the house. Buffy let the two of them inside. "Our biggest bill is the payment on the house."

"If you're preggers, we can't really downsize." Dawn opened the bag from the drugstore. She pulled out the tester. "Here. You go pee on the stick. I'll make you some toast."

Buffy grumbled under her breath, but she took the pregnancy tester anyway. She slowly made her way upstairs.

Dawn went into the kitchen, and she rummaged around to find Buffy something to eat. She opened the fridge. "Hmm, yogurt. That'll be good for the baby." Dawn put the container on the counter.

"No coffee. Caffeine is bad." Dawn opened the cabinet. "Oh, herbal tea. Perfect." She put the box on the counter next to the yogurt, and she turned to heat some water.

"Now, how can we make money?" Dawn grabbed a notepad, and she sat at the table. "Let's see... skills. Buffy can pummel demon butt and ... um ... hmmm, pummel demon butt. Maybe sheand Spike could open a self-defense school. 'Spuffy's School of Butt Kicking'. That has a nice ring to it." She looked up when a pale Buffy entered the kitchen.

"I'm pregnant," the Slayer whispered. "How can I be pregnant?" She dropped down in a chair, and she stared off into space.

"Here eat some yogurt." Dawn looked worried when Buffy mechanically did as she was told. Dawn hurried to make the tea before she went to call the other Scooby gals.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike and Clem sat in front of the television watching an episode of Passions. They were surprised when several small ugly demons rushed into the crypt.

"Gentlemen! I'm so sorry to intrude, but I wondered if I might beg for a moment of your time?" Jinx, Glory's head minion, said.

"Friends of yours?" Spike asked Clem curiously.

"Not really," Clem was able to say before one of the small demons hit him over the head.

Several more small scaly demons rushed in, and they attacked Spike. They were surprisingly strong. They held Spike down while the first demon hit him over the head.

As he descended into darkness, the vampire heard one of the demons say, "He has to be the Key. The Slayer spends all her time with him."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, Buffy's pregnant with Spike's spawn?" Anya said. "Maybe it was the radiation from the meteorite."

"You guys should have used those vamp rubbers after all," Willow commented with a smirk.

"You're all so funny, I forgot to laugh," Buffy muttered.

"Spike said vamps shoot blanks." Willow nibbled on her lip in thought. "Are you sure it's his? You broke up with Riley only a little while ago."

Buffy gave Willow a dirty look. "It wasn't an immaculate conception, Will. I've had a 'time of the month' since Riley left. I'm sure it's not his."

"That only leaves Spike," Dawn replied. "Boy, won't he be surprised."

"You don't think he'll dump me, do you?" Buffy looked worried.

"Come on, Buffy. Spike loves you too much to do that." Dawn put her arm around Buffy's shoulders. "If he didn't dump the ho-bag for cheating, he's not going to dump you for being pregnant with his child."

"We could do a little revealing spell for him if he's reluctant to believe," Willow said. She looked at Tara for confirmation. "He'd have to believe you then." 

"That's a good idea," Tara agreed.

Just then there was a loud knock at the front door.

"Can't be Spike," Dawn said. "He just barges right in. Always has." She went to the door where she glanced out the window. "It's a demon." She opened the door.

"Is the Slayer here?" Clem asked the teenager. "Spike's been kidnapped."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We brought you the Key, Oh Magnificent One," Jinx said. He dragged the barely conscious Spike to Glory's feet.

"You have?" Glory pulled the vampire to his feet. She studied him for a moment before she screamed, "This is a vampire, you moron."

"But the Slayer holds this one in the highest regard," Murk protested with a nod.

"The Key can't be a vampire! They're unclean filth!" Glory screamed.

"But the Slayer..." Jinx started to say.

"Yes, the Slayer likes this one." Glory's eyes suddenly took on an evil gleam. "I bet she would exchange the Key for this one."

"You're a barmy bint," Spike snarled weakly. "The Slayer'll never give up the Key for me."

"We'll see about that." Glory poked her finger into Spike's chest. "I think I'll have some fun while Jinx-y boy goes to set up the exchange."

Spike grimaced at the pain. "I doubt the Slayer will take back damaged goods."

"You better hope she does, or I'll just dust you." Glory turned to her two minions. "Go tell the Slayer that I have her vampire."

"Yes, Oh Glorious One." Jinx and Murk bowed low to the ground in front of the Hell-God.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm getting really tired of this bitch," Buffy growled. She plopped a crossbow down on the table in front of the Scoobies. "If one more baddie steals my boyfriend, I'm gonna scream."

Willow and Xander chuckled. They both remembered when Spike was the baddie that stole Buffy's boyfriend.

Buffy gave her two oldest friends the evil eye. "Yes, I do see the irony. You don't have to laugh at me."

"Just as long as you do see it." Xander winked.

"We're ready to do the locater spell," Willow said. She studied the map of Sunnydale. "Let's do this!"

A few minutes later, Spike's location had been found. The gang loaded up on weapons, and they headed out the door.

Once outside, they ran into Glory's minions.

"We have your vampire, Slayer," Jinx said. "If you give Glory her Key, she'll give you back the vampire."

Buffy growled. "Kill them!"

The minions let out shrieks of terror when more than one crossbow was leveled on them. They started to back away, but their progress was stopped when the Slayer and her allies let the arrows fly. Murk fell immediately, gurgling his last. Jinx was able to crawl away, but the petite blond warrior caught up with him. The green grass of her yard was the last thing he saw.

"That's why you don't mess with Buffy's boyfriends," Dawn whispered to Clem.

"Let's go!" Buffy marched off in the direction of Glory's penthouse. "Time to rescue Spike."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike groaned in agony. He hoped that Buffy rescued him soon. He was tired of Glory rummaging around his insides.

"Tell me who the Key is." Glory slammed Spike into the wall. "I'll make your death as painless as possible if you do."

"That's what they all say," Spike coughed. "At least Angelus had style, which is more than I can say for a fashion victim with a bad perm and a lopsided arse like you." He coughed again.

"My ass is not lopsided!" Glory's hand encircled Spike's throat.

"I've seen a lot of arses in my unlife," the vampire rasped. "Yours is the most lop-sided I've ever had the misfortune of seein'."

"Take that back!" The Hell-god flung Spike across the room with a scream. His body broke the double doors that led to the hallway.

Spike crawled through the downed doors into the hall. He struggled to his feet. At the far end of the corridor, the elevator dinged. The bruised and battered vampire was sure that it was probably Glory's minions, but he didn't have the energy to extend his senses.

Spike fell to his knees. He watched with relief as Buffy and the Scoobies burst forth from the elevator.

"Dawn and Clem," Buffy's steely voice rang out. "Get Spike on the elevator. Willow, Tara, try that new spell. Anya, Xander, cover me."

"Give me my Key!" Glory burst out of the penthouse in a rage. "I know it's human." Her eyes lit on Tara. "Somebody new to the group, I'm sure."

Willow's eyes blackened. "Don't you look at my girlfriend like that." With a wave of her hand, she tossed the Hell-god back into the apartment. "Try getting home from here." Willow concentrated hard, and Glory vanished.

"Where did you send her this time?" Xander asked with curiosity.

"The bottom of the ocean." Willow's voice was cold and dark.

"Let's get out of here." Buffy led the Scoobies back to the elevator where Dawn and Clem waited with the tortured Spike.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're nervous about something, pet," Spike said from his spot on Buffy's bed. He had watched her pace and twist her hands together ever since they got home.

"Yeah, a little." Buffy nodded. She closed her eyes, and she gathered her courage. "We ... you and me. We're having a baby."

"Excuse me?" Spike resisted the urge to put his finger in his ear and wiggle it hard. He was pretty sure he misunderstood or was hallucinating in his pain. _Did Buffy just say **they** were having a baby?_

"Surprise?" Buffy waited for the explosion.

Spike suddenly grinned. _They were having a baby!_ He had no idea why he was taking the whole situation so calmly. He was actually excited to hear news that he didn't think was possible for him anymore.

Buffy slowly opened her eyes to find Spike's face twisted into a goofy grin. "You're not mad?" she whispered.

"Never thought I'd ever be a father," Spike whispered. He opened his arms to Buffy, and he winced when she settled next to him.

"You're not even going to ask if it's yours or not?" Buffy carefully touched Spike's hurt face. "I thought for sure that you'd freak out and dump me."

"Buffy, even if the baby was Captain Cardboard's, I'd still love you," Spike whispered into Buffy's ear as he gave it a kiss. "I love any part of you, Buffy Summers. I always will."

"Well, it's not Riley's," Buffy huffed. "Tara checked. I don't know how it happened, but this is your baby."

"We can't stay in Sunnydale, luv." Spike struggled to sit up. "That hell bitch is not going to hurt our family, and you can be sure she'll be right pissed when she figures her way out of the ocean."

"I found it." Willow burst into the bedroom. "If we can hide the Key until after the stars or whatever align, they won't align properly again for centuries." She handed Buffy a book. "It's only a couple of weeks away."

Buffy looked at the book, but she couldn't make heads or tails of what was written there.

"All the more reason to skidaddle out of Sunnyhell." Spike looked at the book over Buffy's shoulder. "Red, you get the Scoobies organized. You can have one bag of belongings each. The Slayer and I will get the transportation."

"We'll raid the blood bank." Buffy handed Willow the book. "Pig's blood isn't good enough to heal Spike."

"Gotcha." Willow nodded before she went to do as Spike suggested.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"We need something that can protect all of us and also protect you from the sun," Buffy said to Spike. 

"A van or an RV would be best," Spike replied. He made a turn down a secondary sewer line that would bring them up on the alley behind the Main Street shops. "Do we travel during the day or at night?"

"Night's best for you," Buffy replied. She hoped that they got out of the sewers before Tara's spell to quell the morning sickness ran out.

"Van it is then." Spike nodded. "Harris is meeting us at the dealership. He'll drive it to the hideout."

"I can't believe we're using that place as our hideout." Buffy shook her head. "Bad memories all around, I say."

"That's why no one will think of it, luv." Spike grinned at the mate of his heart. As soon as the threat of Glory was over, he planned on talking to Buffy about doing a true claiming.

"Don't know why we have to stop in L.A.," Buffy grumbled. "You know he's gonna make trouble."

"Only if we let him." Spike wasn't exactly thrilled about seeing Angelus either, but Dawn, Buffy, and the baby were his highest priorities now. There was no way the hell-bitch was hurting his family. 

Spike and Buffy stopped at the manhole cover where they planned on going street side. The vampire waited for the Slayer to climb out before he followed. They strolled onto the street as casually as possible.

Buffy glanced over her shoulder. She suddenly felt as if she was being watched. She noticed about half a block back that a vaguely familiar tattoo-faced man was trying to look inconspicuous.

"What's up, luv?"

"We're being tailed by one of those knight dudes," Buffy hissed through a bright smile. "We need to lose him."

"On it," Spike replied with a nod. "Willy's place is just ahead. Maybe we could incite a riot."

"Sounds fun, but I don't want him dead, just occupied." Buffy glanced back over her shoulder again. "He's kinda cute. The girls at the Bronze would eat him up."

"The skanks or the vamps?" Spike asked with a chuckle. A few nights before both kinds of girls had hit on him, and Buffy had forcefully defended her territory with fist and stake.

"Preferably the skanks," Buffy muttered. She linked her arm through Spike's as they walked towards the nightclub. "I hope Xander doesn't get ansty waiting for us."

"Harris will be fine," Spike assured Buffy. "Once we get the van ready, everyone will make their excuses, and we'll hit the road at dusk tomorrow."

Buffy nodded slowly. She had never run from a fight before, and it felt a bit odd. There was more at stake now then ever before. It wasn't just her life on the line this time. Her sister and her baby were in trouble too. Things would be different now. Maybe it was time to start talking to Faith again. Having another back up might be a good idea, no matter how much Buffy dreaded the idea.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next night Buffy waited impatiently for the Scoobies to start trickling into the mansion. Spike and Dawn stowed the gear in the van. She knew either Willow or Tara would be there first. Both women had gotten their professors to give their finals early. Buffy had been able to do the same thing, and she was surprised that she had passed with flying colors. Having Spike as a boyfriend was really paying off in the education department.

Xander signed up for a two week vacation while Anya had hired one of Clem's half-breed cousins to work the Magic Box in her absence. Giles had signed the entire operation over to the ex-vengeance demon when he left for England.

Tara arrived first. She greeted Buffy before she went about making sure that there were snacks for the drive to Los Angeles. She even made sure they were nutritious because of Buffy's pregnancy.

Xander showed up next. He brought news that the knights interested in the Key were combing downtown looking for a missing member of their sect.

Buffy felt a twinge of guilt, and she wondered about the skank that she and Spike had sent the knight's direction. She just hoped he didn't get a venereal disease or something. Then she shook it off. The knights were after her sister though. That made them just as much her enemy as Glory was.

Willow and Anya showed up within minutes of each other. Neither woman spoke to the other. They were both still a bit upset over the whole troll incident. Although they didn't let Xander know this little fact.

Thirty minutes later, the group had all piled into the van with Spike at the wheel. They were all quiet as they ran from the fight for the first time. There was more at stake this time, and none of the Scoobies regretted the decision.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We found Wagner, General," Dante informed his commander. "He was lost between the thighs of a woman."

"Wagner always was swayed by sin," General Gregor replied. "What about the Key?"

"The Slayer's house is dark," Dante replied. "Wagner was the one tailing her. We have lost contact with the Slayer."

"This isn't good." The general went to the door. He waved at the mages to join him and Dante.

The mages entered the room. They quickly concentrated on the Slayer, but within minutes the head mage shook his head. "The Slayer is blocked from our sight," the mage said. "It's as if she's not in Sunnydale any more, General."

"What?" the general growled in disapproval. "Dante, have the men check all roads leading away from town. I suspect the Slayer is on the run with the Key."

"Yes, sir. Immediately." Dante saluted. He left to do as General Gregor commanded.

Within hours, Dante was back with a report. He handed a paper to the general as he said, "Two vehicles left town with women fitting the Slayer's description. One was a van, and the other was a recreational vehicle."

The general studied the descriptions of the vehicles and their occupants. He had to decide which one to follow. Soon! The van was fast true, but it seemed that the Slayer had taken her friends with her because the reports said they were missing too.

"The R.V. is the one we'll follow." General Gregor put the paper down. He looked at Dante. "Prepare the troops."

"Right away, Sir."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy yawned as she shifted in her seat. She was so tied all the time. All she wanted to do was curl up next to Spike to sleep. Being pregnant sucked, she decided. Physically at least.

"Where's Angel living now?" Dawn asked.

"At some hotel, I think," Buffy replied through another yawn. "I guess he bought it."

"He was really grumpy after that last visit and the whole Faith thing." Dawn looked concerned. "I bet he's gonna freak when we show up."

"He'll just have to deal," Buffy muttered. "It's not like we're staying for long."

"Why are we even stopping to see Deadboy anyway?" Xander asked. He had no desire to see the dark-haired vampire or his ex-girlfriend.

"I want Wesley to confirm Willow's findings while we decide where to go," Buffy said with another yawn. She looked at Spike. "How long will it take for you to get the money that demon owes you?"

"A couple of days at best," Spike assured Buffy. "Razor hangs out at a demon bar in downtown L.A., but he won't have the dosh on him most likely."

"Gotcha." Buffy nodded. "Now, we need to work on our arsenal of distractions."

"Anya could tell a few of her grossest emasculation stories," Dawn suggested.

"Might not work on Peaches," Spike glanced in the rear view mirror.

"Would on Cordelia though," Xander said as he remembered some of Cordelia's reactions to the grosser things they'd encountered in Sunnydale during high school. The nasty bug assassin came to mind.

The group continued to make strategies until Spike parked the van outside of Angel's hotel. They piled out of the vehicle, stretching and yawning as they did.

"There's no lights on," Dawn peered through the courtyard gate at the front of the hotel.

"Maybe they're out on a case," Willow said as optimistically as possible.

"Or asleep." Xander helped Spike with the bags, but even as he uttered the option he secretly hoped that Angel and his crew were not home.

"Angel's not here," Buffy replied. "I can't feel any vamp vibes other than Spike." She pushed the gate open.

"Let's get inside." Willow smiled at Tara. "Buildings are so much easier to do shielding spells on."

"Why's that?" Dawn asked curiously.

"The spell binds with the stone or wood of the building, making it stronger," Tara told the teenager.

The Scoobies trooped into the Hyperion lobby. Buffy found the light switch. Everyone blinked as the bright lights popped on. 

"Anybody home?" Buffy called out, but there was no answer. She guessed even the human part of Angel's crew was busy. "Guess not," she said to the Scoobies.

"What now?" Anya asked.

"Well, I guess Spike needs to make contact with the demon who owes him money." Buffy sighed. "After Willow and Tara do their thing, I think we should pick out some rooms and get some rest. I'm totally pooped already."

"Sounds good, pet." Spike sauntered over to the phone. He glanced back at Buffy as she yawned quite loudly. "You looked pooped."

Buffy just stuck her tongue out at the vampire who just smirked in return.

Willow and Tara set up for the shielding spell while Buffy, Dawn, Xander, and Anya went to check on the rooms.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Spike crawled into the bed next to Buffy. He spooned behind her, cradling her lower stomach with his large cool hand. The vampire kissed the Slayer's shoulder with soft, careful caresses.

"I'm not going to break, you know," Buffy whispered softly. She tilted her head to let Spike kiss her neck. She never thought she'd be turned on by having a lethal vampire so close to her jugular, but it was Spike. As if that _explained_ it all.

"I know, luv," Spike whispered into Buffy's flesh. "I just think my girl needs the softness sometimes to remember she's a girly girl under that tough Slayer exterior."

Buffy rolled over to cup Spike's face in her hands. "I love you so much, Spike. Thank you for everything." She pulled him down for a kiss.

Spike settled against Buffy's body, reveling in the feel of her naked breasts and limbs touching him. After a few minutes he pulled away. He cradled her head in his hands, and he played with her hair. He asked himself how he could approach the Slayer with the idea of a mating that wouldn't get him staked.

"That's an awfully serious face you got there," Buffy pouted. "I wanted some smoochies."

"Pouty. Gonna get it," Spike snarked. He grinned when Buffy squealed with giggles as he moved one hand down to tickle her ribcage.

"Stop," Buffy huffed through her laughter. "You know, my engagement ring's still at home in my jewelry box." She abruptly switched the subject.

Spike arched an eyebrow. "You kept that old thing?"

"Well, of course. Now I'm glad I did." Buffy nibbled on her lip for a moment. "You know that question you whispered in my ear while we were under the spell?" She looked up at the vampire nervously.

"About us matin' on our weddin' night?" 

"I never did answer the question before Xander and Anya interrupted." Buffy closed her eyes and forged ahead. "I'd like to answer now."

Spike felt his heart leap into his throat. He hoped that Buffy said yes. Anything else he was sure would devastate his heart.

"Can this be our wedding night, Spike? Please say yes, and make me the happiest woman on earth."

"Oh, Buffy, of course it's yes!" Spike replied in an enthusiastic, yet slightly mocking tone. "I can't believe I just said that."

"I won't tell if you don't, Big Bad." Buffy giggled as she gave him a small kiss on the lips. "Yum. Spike lips. Lips of Spike."

"When I'm done with you, pet, I won't be able to get the taste of Buffy out of my mouth for centuries." Spike's lips went for Buffy's throat, hitting all the sensitive spots as he did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The A.I. team entered the garden courtyard in front of the Hyperion hotel. Cordelia was reassuring Fred, the newest member that the group had rescued from an alternate dimension, that both tacos and soap were still very much a staple of this dimension.

"Whose van was that parked out front?" Gunn asked. "I've never seen it before." 

"Neither have I," Wesley commented. He looked up at the hotel. "There are some lights on upstairs. We might have intruders."

"Let me go in first," Angel cautioned. He surged forward to push open the front doors of the building. A crossbow arrow slammed into the wooden doorjamb, barely missing Angel's nicely coiffed hair. He immediately put a hand up to check the top of his head.

"You owe me a beer, Harris," Spike chortled.

"I really didn't think he'd check the hair first thing," Xander replied. "I thought for sure he'd attack you right off, Spike."

Cordelia pushed past Angel. "What are you doing here?" she demanded. "Shouldn't you be in Sunnydale?"

The rest of the A.I. team squeezed into the lobby, past the now shocked, immobile Angel.

"We needed someplace to hide from a hell-bitch." Buffy slowly walked down the stairs. She was trying to put up a tough front, and she didn't want the ex-cheerleader to see that she was incredibly nauseated.

Angel and Cordelia watched in amazement as Spike's eyes immediately went to the Slayer. Instead of being full of hate and contempt like they expected, the bleached blond vampire's eyes softened at the sight of the Slayer. This was not the vampire that they had known in Sunnydale.

"I thought you were gonna help Pete commune with Red and the witchlet?" Spike hurried to Buffy's side. Staying in Los Angeles helped the Scoobies in several ways. First, it gave them a place to hide out. Secondly, L.A. was also home to a possible mentor for Willow's growing and uncontrolled abilities. While in Sunnydale, Spike remembered a man named Pete that he met quite a few years ago. He was well trained in magic, and he had a nice little store in Los Angeles. He had hoped that after talking to him, Pete would be willing to take Willow on as a student. Thankfully Pete and his wife had agreed to come over and talk to Willow personally.

Spike took Buffy's hand in one of his. She looked up into his eyes, a little 'green around the gills'. Spike protectively lowered his other hand to her lower stomach. "Oh, I see. Harris, get the crackers and 7-up."

"Again?" Xander asked. "I thought it was called morning sickness for a reason." He hurried off towards the kitchen area.

"What the hell is going on?" Angel demanded to know in a loud voice.

"I already told you. We're hiding from a Hell God. She wants my Key, and she can't have it." Buffy was feeling a little more bitchy than usual, but she allowed her mate to guide her over to one of the couches where they sat down.

Xander came out of the kitchen with a plate of crackers and a 20-oz bottle of cold 7-up. He set it down on the table in front of Buffy. Then he slowly backed away to sit on one of the other couches.

Buffy nibbled on a cracker while Spike opened the soda for her. She took bottle from the vampire with a wan smile. 

"You're pregnant?" Wesley asked. Buffy didn't look well, and the requested crackers and 7-up seemed like a familiar remedy for a poor stomach.

Spike looked at the tall, lean man sporting an English accent. He glanced at Xander with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's Wesley," Xander answered Spike's silent question. Then he studied the other man himself. "Lookin' good, Wesley. How's life been treating you?"

Wesley in turn studied the little tableau in front of him. Buffy was still nibbling on her crackers while Spike acted quite solicitous towards her. It was absolutely not what he'd expect from a vampire of Spike's stature. Xander sat back watching the proceedings with an amused eye.

"Buffy, how could you jeopardize yourself like this?" Angel blustered. "You should have used birth control."

"Didn't think I needed it," Buffy said around the cracker in her mouth. "You and Giles always told me vamps shoot blanks." Then, she took a swig of her soda.

Angel growled at Buffy's words. He stepped towards Spike when he realized that the bleached blond vampire must be the father and not the soldier.

"Oh, get over yourself, Angel," Buffy grunted. "I've moved on as I'm sure you have."

Spike chuckled as he turned to give his grandsire the once over. "So, how's the old diseased whore, Gramps? Did she spread her legs so you could dive into that well-used cunt of hers?"

Xander and Buffy stared at Spike wondering what the hell he was talking about. Then, Buffy remembered that Drusilla had been in town just before Joyce had died. For the first time she wondered what exactly the ho-bag had told Spike.

"He didn't have sex with Darla!" Cordelia gave the bleached blond vampire a dirty look. "He said so."

"Oh, like he's never lied before," Spike chortled. "Hell, even Harris' called him a liar."

"He told you that?" Buffy looked at the two male Scoobies with open curiosity.

Xander looked confused for a minute. Then, his face cleared as the memory of Parent-Teacher night came forward. "Oh, yeah, I did. You missed it, Cordy. I think you were hiding in the closet with Willow at the time."

"Spike, I'm going to kill you." Angel advanced on the younger vampire.

"You touch my boyfriend, Angel, and we'll be sweeping you up off the floor with a Dustbuster," Buffy growled while her eyes flashed in anger. "You know, I am a big girl now. I'm a whole two decades old. I think I know myself well enough to know what I want in a mate. You and Giles can just go shove your ideas of what's good for Buffy up your butts." She jumped to her feet, and she stomped up the stairs mumbling the entire way about overbearing males.

"You just had to piss her off, didn't you, Gramps?" Spike sighed. He knew that they'd probably have to bring her more crackers soon. Her stomach wasn't going to like the added stress factors.

"How far along is she?" Wesley asked.

"She's almost twelve weeks along," Xander answered. "Luckily Pete's wife Junia is a midwife. She says that everything is hunky dory. We even got to hear the heartbeat."

"It's alive?" Cordelia gave a look of astonishment.

"Well, of course it's alive, you bint," Spike growled angrily. He wanted to rip into the brunette's neck for insulting his child. "It's the man, not the demon that produces the sperm." Spike shook his head. "Besides, now that I know it's there, I can hear it all the time."

"Where have you guys been all this time?" Xander asked. "Spike and I had to go rescue a girl from this nasty demon that shoots mucus from its nose."

"Buffy didn't go with you?"

"No, and a good thing too. She would have puked all over the place. She can't even handle the sight of one of Dawn's peanut butter and jelly pancakes." Xander shook his head. "She's quite hormonal right now. So, watch yourself." 

"Actually we're glad you're back." Spike rose to his feet in a casual manner. He kept one eye on Angel as he crossed to where Willow's books were stacked on the counter. "We're just waiting for the Watcher here to tell us that Red's research is up to par since we're missin' our own Wanker." The bleached blond vampire spit the last word out with such malice that everyone except Xander blinked at him in surprise.

Fred whimpered when she heard the harsh voice. This prompted Cordelia to lead the young woman away from the emotionally charged lobby into the kitchen. The dark-haired ex-cheerleader just hoped that there were taco fixings in the kitchen. She was quite surprised to find the fridge and shelves nicely stocked, and she wondered which one of the Scoobies had managed to do that. Cordelia had just got Fred to sit down at the table when another woman entered the kitchen.

"H-hey. I'm Tara," the young woman said. "C-can I get you something?"

"I'm Cordelia. Fred here would really like some tacos." Cordelia indicated the young woman sitting at the table. "We can just order out, no biggie."

"N-no, I think w-we have what it t-takes to m-make that," Tara stammered. She went to the fridge. "Spike likes spicy stuff. So, we usually try to accommodate."

"You do know he's a ruthless killer, right?" Cordelia asked, earning a whimper from Fred.

"Y-yes, it's been mentioned." Tara kept busy gathering the supplies for tacos. "He's my friend though. I like him, and he really loves Buffy."

"It's your funeral." Cordelia shook her head and let it go. It wasn't any of her business.

Out in the lobby, Angel and Wesley were questioning Spike, Xander, and Willow about Giles departure from Sunnydale. Angel was getting broodier by the second. The Scoobies treated Spike like he was part of the group rather than the evil, soulless killer that Angel knew Spike was capable of being. They never treated him with as much respect as they were giving Spike.

"Your research is correct, Willow," Wesley said absentmindedly. "The convergence is now passed. You have indeed averted an apocalypse by running away."

"Does that mean we can go home?" Anya entered the room with Dawn. "I need to get back to my money."

"You miss doin' your little dance to capitalism, don't you, demon girl?" Spike smirked at the young woman. "Hey, Niblet. Tara went to make some food. Why don't you go see if she needs any help."

Dawn nodded with a chuckle. "I'll hide the pb&J so Buffy doesn't slay it." She hurried off towards the kitchen.

"So, is there going to be an intervention to watch because Spike and Buffy are mates now?" Anya asked bluntly. "Because if there's going to be vampire wrestling I want to get some popcorn."

"What?" Wesley and Angel said together. They both turned to stare at Spike. Somehow they had missed the part about Buffy knowing what she wanted in a mate in the comment she made earlier.

Angel let out a furious roar. He was about to launch himself at Spike when he realized that Xander had picked up his crossbow. The young man had it leveled at the dark-haired vamp's chest.

"You might want to rethink that, Deadboy," Xander said with deadly calm. "Last time someone messed with Buffy's boyfriend, he ended up in a wheelchair for several months."

"Oh," Anya moaned. "You are so sexy right now, Xander. Hurry up with the threats so we can go upstairs and have some orgasms."

"The mating was my idea." Buffy's voice echoed through the now quiet lobby. She came down the stairs with the most mismatched of couples. "Junia, Pete, meet Angel, Wesley, and some guy I don't know."

Junia had dark skin and was taller than any other person in the room while Pete was so short he looked like a little doll. They each walked on one side of the Slayer. Pete looked the newcomers over very carefully. "Very interesting group of beings here, Slayer."

"Yeah, but the vampire is gonna feel my hormonal wrath if he touches my mate," Buffy grumbled. 

"Now, now, my dear. No need to work yourself up." Pete patted Buffy's leg. "Your love would not get hurt if he was attacked by Angelus. He is confident in your commitment to him."

Buffy gave the little mage a small smile. "So, Wills, can we go home now? I'm really ready to be back in my own bed."

"Tacos in ten." Dawn poked her head out of the kitchen door.

"I wish to discuss this, Buffy," Angel said through clenched teeth. "What does your mother think about you dating another vampire? I'm sure she's quite disappointed in you now." He had to talk some sense into her, and he remembered how much Joyce Summers hated Buffy dating him because he was a vampire.

Buffy gave Angel a cold glare. She knew that neither Angel nor the other A.I. members knew that Joyce was dead, but that was just dirty pool. "Mom liked Spike very much, Angel. Before she died, she was quite happy that Spike and I were together."

"Your mother passed on?" Wesley said softly. "You didn't call to tell us."

Buffy shrugged. "Spike and the Scoobs were there for me. I knew if Angel came to Sunnydale, he'd try to stage an intervention. After we eat, we'll be out of your hair, Wesley." She held her hand out to Spike, who took the offered appendage. Together with Pete and Junia, they went to the kitchen.

"Willow, Xander..." Angel said in a voice that was almost a whine. "You can't possibly go along with this."

"Oh, but we do," Willow said. "Buffy's happy. She's happier than I've seen her since she first moved to Sunnydale. If you do anything to make her unhappy, there will be hex on your parts that will take you centuries to lift." She glared at the dark-haired vampire. 

Xander and Anya joined Willow with nods. Spike was a Scooby in ways that Angel never tried to be. He had proved to them that he controlled his demon, not the other way around just by not hurting them despite the absence of the chip. 

"Time to eat," Xander said.

"I don't think they like you very much," Gunn said to Angel. "What on Earth did you do to them?"

Angel shrugged, unsure of how things had gone terribly downhill. Buffy was supposed to find someone normal to have kids with, not a vampire. Come to think of it, exactly how did a vampire get somebody pregnant? It was virtually impossible. He sat down on the couch where he started to brood as he went over the past few years in his mind trying to figure out what he'd done wrong.

"Let's go eat, Gunn." Wesley grabbed the other man by the arm. "I'm starved. It looks like Angel has some thinking to do." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It was really nice getting to know you better, Wesley," Buffy said. She gave the ex-Watcher a hug. "If you need anything -- anything at all -- don't hesitate to call."

The other Scoobies had already said their good-byes, and they were waiting inside the van for the trip back to Sunnydale.

"If you need any help researching, Buffy, I'll be happy to help," Wesley offered in return. He was still a little miffed at Giles for abandoning the Slayer and the Hellmouth without finding a replacement Watcher. Although, Wesley was pretty sure there were very few members of the Council that wouldn't freak over Buffy's involvement with an infamous vampire like Spike.

"I will, I promise." Buffy stepped back from Wesley. "Keep Angel out of trouble. I'm pretty sure he's gonna be kinda difficult for while he adjusts to my truly moving on."

"Good luck, Buffy," Wesley said. He watched as the petite blond climbed into the van. He waved at the Sunnydale crew as they pulled away.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12/Epilogue

"That was the wrong vehicle," General Gregor shouted at his knights. "This has been a disaster from the beginning."

"The time of the Beast has passed," Dante said quietly. "Do we still need to destroy the Key?"

"With the passing of the time of the convergence, I know where the Beast resides, General," the head mage said quietly. "If we eliminate the host, Glorificus will not be able to rise again. The Key will be obsolete."

General Gregor nodded while he tried to make a decision. Finally, he said, "Yes, destroy the Beast's host."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wesley glanced over his translations of the Nyazian Prophecies once more. He had translated another portion of the scroll after the initial part that spoke of Angel and Darla's child. However this was a part he didn't want to mention in front of Angel. Wesley shook his head as he thought about the broodier than usual vampire.

It had started with Wolfram & Hart's resurrection of Angel's sire Darla. Her subsequent turning by Drusilla had plunged Angel into darkness. Then, once he had found himself again, the knowledge that Buffy had truly moved on, _and_ with Spike, had sent the dark-haired vampire running to a Tibetan monastery for the entire summer. Now, Darla was here pregnant with Angel's child despite his assurances that he hadn't succumbed to her charms.

Wesley reread the passage he had just translated for what had to be the tenth time. It appeared that not only was Angel's baby a part of the Nyazian Prophecies, but Buffy's was too.

"If the one born out of darkness to bring darkness blood bonds with the one born out of light to bring light, born together yet apart.."

Darla's loud groan echoed off the walls of the suite that Angel had placed her in.

"I think Darla's in labor," Fred called out.

"Is that what this pain is?" Darla snarled.

"Don't get huffy with me," Fred said. "You're the one having unprotected sex."

"I'm a vampire, you dolt," Darla grunted in pain.

"That's no excuse," Fred's pretty voice sounded slightly huffy to Wesley.

The ex-Watcher pulled out his cell phone, and he dialed Buffy's home number. After a few minutes, Dawn answered the phone. 

"Can't talk now, Buffy's in labor. She's really cranky," the teen said as a greeting.

"Dawn, it's me ... Wesley. May I speak to Junia?" Wesley asked for the midwife attending Buffy's birth.

"Sure thing." Dawn dropped the phone. "Hey, Junia, it's Wesley."

Wesley heard Buffy's grunt of pain over the phone. It was echoed by one of Darla's on his end.

"Wesley, how may I help you?" Junia's voice filled the phone line. "We're quite busy here preparing for our little warrior."

"Darla's here. She's in labor too," Wesley said in a hurry, not wanting to postpone the telling of his news. "She and Buffy are connected." He placed a finger on the prophecy as he read it aloud to Junia.

"Oh my, that could be a problem," Junia murmured. "For you, not us. Vampires cannot give birth without magical intervention or surgery, provided you can find any that will work on a vampire. Unfortunately, Pete's out of this dimension right now or I'd send him over."

"I was afraid of that," Wesley replied. 

"I need to check on Buffy. I'll be right back." Junia dropped the phone.

Wesley waited as patiently as he could until the midwife returned to her end of the line.

"Buffy's dilating fast. If they are indeed connected, it would explain why she is progressing so rapidly."

"We have other problems here," Wesley said softly. "I'll call when I can."

Junia gave Wesley her cell phone number just in case they moved Buffy to the hospital. Then she gave him the number of an alternate magic worker just in case he was able to talk Angel into using the person. After the midwife hung up, Wesley heaved a sigh. There was no way that Angel would allow any magic workers near Darla and the child. The vampire would assume that they were in cahoots with WRH. Wesley rose to his feet, and he went to join the discussion in the other room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours later, Wesley watched Angel cradle his newborn son in his arms. The tall, lanky Brit had suggested finding the magic worker that Junia had suggested, but both Angel and Darla had vetoed the idea. Angel because the reasons that Wesley had cited to himself earlier, and Darla because none of the shamans she had visited previously had given any indication that magic would help her.

Now Darla was dust, and Connor was motherless. Wesley wondered how Buffy was doing. He excused himself, found a private spot, and called Sunnydale.

"Junia," the ex-Watcher said when the midwife finally answered. "I was unable to convince either Angel or Darla to take your advice."

"How are they?"

"Darla dusted herself, and Connor's fine." Wesley tapped his leg in nervous tension. "How's Buffy?"

"She and little William are doing good too. Her pain lessened just seconds before young Will's birth. That must have been when Darla expired." Junia sighed. "William was here moments later."

"So, basically Connor and William were born at the same moment," Wesley murmured softly. "Born together, yet apart."

"Indeed," Junia replied. "I suggest you call Buffy next week. You and she might have your worked cut out for you..."

"Convincing our vampires that their children need each other," Wesley finished softly. 

"Quite," Junia agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was several months later, and Wesley still hadn't come up with a way to approach Angel about Connor and William's intertwined destinies. He knew from Buffy that Spike wasn't happy about it either, but that the bleached blond vampire was slowly starting to accept the inevitable.

Wesley looked over his continued translation of the Nyazian prophecies. "'The father will kill the son'," he whispered. "That can't be, but..."

"Problem, Wesley?" Fred poked her head into the office. The young woman had progressed so far from the fearful mouse that had come home with them from Pylea.

"No, my dear." Wesley tried to look as normal as possible. "Just translating this prophecy. You know how hard that can be."

Fred nodded in understanding. "Can you watch Connor while the rest of us go out on a case?"

"Sure, just wheel him in here." Wesley gestured towards the bassinet in the other room.

"Thanks, Wesley." Fred gave him a happy grin.

The tall Brit gave a small smile. As soon as the rest of A.I. left the Hyperion, Wesley called Sunnydale. He was pleased to hear that Buffy and Spike, along with the now paroled Faith, would be happy to grant him and Connor asylum. Wesley bundled the baby up, placed him in the car, and they set off towards the Hellmouth.

Two hours later, Wesley knocked on Buffy's door. He and Connor were welcomed with open arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the same time, Angel and the other members of his team returned to the Hyperion hotel. At first, they thought that Wesley had retired to Connor's room, but it soon became clear that both were missing.

Fred found the translations that Wesley had been working on. When she handed the papers to Angel, the vampire growled and stormed out of the hotel. He realized that Wesley had taken Connor away, essentially kidnapped the boy.

"Why didn't Wesley tell us about this?" Fred asked. She was astonished that Wesley acted the way he had.

"Probably knew _that_ would happen," Cordelia muttered as she pointed at the front door.

"Where would Wesley go though?" Gunn asked. "I don't think there are many who can protect him from Angel's wrath?"

"Buffy," Cordelia whispered. "He might have gone to Buffy's."

"Should we give them a call?" Gunn wasn't too sure about the suggestion.

"Do we have to?" Cordelia whined. 

"I'll do it," Fred announced. The visit by the Sunnydale contingent was a distant memory for the tall woman. She knew that Cordelia had quite a history with the other group.

"Better you than me!" Cordelia grunted in an unladylike manner. "I have no desire to deal with either Buffy or Faith, thank you very much."

Both Fred and Gunn shuddered as they remembered the dark-haired Slayer's visit. She had laughed and laughed when she had heard about Buffy's new beau. Then Faith had chortled about the other Slayer's vampire fetish to which Angel had muttered 'only Aurelians'.

Fred nodded stoically before she went to the phone. She hoped it would be Willow that answered. Unfortunately, her hopes were dashed when she heard the voice on the other end.

"This better be good," Spike growled.

"I-it's Fred from Angel's team," the tall Texan stammered quietly. "We were wondering if Wesley and Connor were there?"

Fred could hear some mumbling in the background. For once, she wished she had vampire hearing.

"The Slayers say that if Angelus shows up to eat the hell-spawn..." Spike let out a sharp yelp. "... I mean the little sweetheart, they'll stake him right and proper."

"So, Connor and Wesley are there?" Fred cleared her throat.

"Give that back," Spike snarled. "Bloody forceful bints!"

Fred giggled to herself. Angel, Cordelia, and Wesley had told her and Gunn what a big bad vampire Spike really was, but to Fred he seemed quite domesticated.

"Better tell Angel that Boltz guy had better be gone too," Buffy growled into the phone.

"Holtz, pet."

Fred heard Spike snort in the background. "O-of course," she stammered.

"While you're at it, tell him that we all remember that Angelus likes to eat family first," Buffy continued. "He'll have to prove himself to me before he'll get Connor back."

"Connor's his child," Fred protested. "He loves him."

"As long as it's not for dinner," Buffy replied.

"I'll tell him." Fred grimaced at the thought of telling the news to Angel. As grateful as she was for her rescue from Pylea, she knew he walked dangerously close to the dark side. "I'll tell him," she repeated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"She said what?" Angel said in a quiet, deadly voice.

"I'm not going to repeat it again," Fred said bravely. "I could tell she was serious, though."

"I have to get rid of Holtz and prove to Buffy that I'm not going to eat Connor?" Angel threw his hands up in the air. "This is just great. Why in the hell didn't Wesley just ask me what I was planning?"

"You've been awfully cranky since Buffy was here before." Fred edged away from the vampire. "Maybe he was worried you'd hurt him. Wesley, I mean."

"I'll never forgive him for this," Angel growled. "He is no longer welcome here."

"I'm sure he knows that." Fred looked at the doorway where Gunn and Cordelia had just appeared. "However, I'm pretty sure Buffy and the others will protect him just as much as they'll protect Connor. Don't do anything stupid."

"She's probably right," Cordelia muttered. "You know how Buffy is."

"Let's get this done." Angel went to the weapons cache. "I want Connor to come home as soon as possible."

The others nodded as they too went to pick out a weapon. Holtz and Lilah Morgan wouldn't know what hit them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several weeks later, Angel nervously stood outside of Buffy's house. He knew that she had been quite serious about keeping Connor if he couldn't prove himself to her. How he was so certain of that, he didn't know. Buffy had never seemed like the maternal type in Angel's opinion. So, why was she holding on to Connor so protectively against him?

Are you coming in, Peaches, or are you plannin' on standin' there broodin' all night?" Spike's voice sounded from an upstairs window.

Angel heaved a sigh. He didn't want to deal with Spike. He had hoped he would be in and out of Sunnydale with his son and skip the crap.

"Well?" Spike's voice reached Angel's ears again.

"I can't climb the tree," Angel muttered.

"Never stopped you b'fore." Spike bleached blond head poked out of the bedroom window. "Now get your poofy arse up here. It's your turn to change these nasty diapers, Gramps."

The End


End file.
